Fragmentos de mentiras
by Aylya
Summary: U.A. - Talvez as mentiras pudessem protegê-los. Talvez a arte de fingir pudesse parecer segura o bastante... até o segredo ser descoberto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, mas ainda podemos brincar com eles. **

**Autora – Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Saori passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, em um gesto que demonstrava seu nervosismo interno. Estava sozinha na estéril sala de hospital, podia se dar ao luxo de demonstrar alguma fraqueza, esse era o pior lado de comandar tantos homens. Só existem dois caminhos, ou você se mostra frágil e deixa que eles assumam o comando, ou se mostra alguém mais sem sentimentos do que eles e os supera. Ela escolheu o segundo.

Não houvera muito tempo para pensar no que fazer, mal tinha completado a maioridade e seu avô a informara de que tinha que fazer parte da _'grupo'_, na época não entendera as várias instruções complicadas, os teste repetitivo, a rotina. Parecera tão fácil, mas era apenas uma ilusão de que fazendo aquilo que o homem que a criara queria ficaria mais próxima dele. Puro engano, não importa quão competente se mostrasse ele sempre exigia mais, o trabalho exigia mais, seus subordinados exigiam mais... E o preço a pagar era esse.

Shiryu... – Murmurou o nome do rapaz, perdida nas lembranças da discussão com ele antes que partisse naquela missão. Ela insistira em dizer que era algo simples que podia ser facilmente realizado por um homem sozinho... Uma bomba explodir no meio da cena não estava em seus planos... Ou a possível cegueira de um de seus melhores homens... Fechou os olhos com força imaginando o que o avô falaria quando soubesse do ocorrido._ ' Ou como os outros vão reagir... Nunca mais vão me obedecer novamente...'_

**_"Mas, quando foi que eles fizeram isso?"_** A voz em sua mente perguntou sarcástica e a garota sorriu.

_'Eles nunca me obedeceram sem reclamar mesmo...'_

Bom ver que está sorrindo mesmo quando um de seus subordinados está a ponto de morrer, Saori.

Ele está fora de perigo... – O sorriso havia se apagado ao ouvir aquela voz odiosa, não conseguia entender o que era aquilo que sentia pelo rapa a sua frente. Os cabelos e olhos castanhos eram comuns, e sua presença era sempre um estorvo... **_" Que rapidamente se transforma em desejo quando não há ninguém por perto..."_** Maldita voz que não a deixava se enganar nem por um minuto – Estão tratando dos...Ferimentos agora... – Sua voz, normalmente confiante e graciosa, parecia o de uma criança tímida no momento. _'Odeio ter que admitir erros'_

Quais ferimentos? – Seyia sentou displicentemente em uma das desconfortáveis cadeiras da sala de espera deixando algumas vazias entre os dois – Ele vai ficar bem?

Depende da sua definição de bem – Foi a resposta calma que ecoou do rapaz loiro que entrava – Ele corre o risco de ficar cego... – Fixou os olhos claros e acusadores na garota – Para sempre.

O que exatamente aconteceu? – Seyia estreitou os olhos, fixando-os alternadamente em Hyoga e na garota a seu lado. – Não consigo acreditar que Shiryu tenha sido tão descuidado...

Ele não foi descuidado. – Hyoga cruzou os braços na frente do peito, olhou com raiva mal disfarçada para a garota antes de voltar sua atenção ao companheiro de equipe –Esse não era um trabalho para um só homem, mas a _'senhorita sabe-tudo'_ achou que podia apostar a vida dos outros...

Não foi isso o que aconteceu!

Prove, senhorita sabe-tudo... Negue que Shiryu lhe avisou que não podia ser feito sem uma equipe e que você disse que a menos que ele fosse completamente incompetente poderia ser feito até por _'meio-homem'_.

Saori enfrentou os olhos azuis em silencio, não podia negar suas palavras, ou melhor, gritos daquele dia. A verdade é que estava chegando a seu limite, as constantes insubordinações estavam mexendo com seus nervos à meses e aquela fora a gota d'água... Se ao menos não tivesse dado tudo errado...

Não é lindo como a vida nos faz encarar a dura realidade? – Hyoga sorriu desdenhoso – A Senhorita sabe-tudo não é perfeita afinal...

Já chega, Hyoga. – O rapaz moreno disse, observando disfarçadamente e expressão da garota.

Qual o problema, Seyia? – Hyoga estreitou os olhos desconfiado – Você também não gosta dela, por que...?

Agora não é o momento, estamos aqui por causa de Shiryu não por uma bobagem qualquer...

_' Maravilha! Agora sou uma '**bobagem qualquer'**...' _Saori afundou na cadeira desanimada, _' Como se não bastasse falarem de mim dessa maneira pretensiosa e como se eu não estivesse aqui..._' tentando ignorar a expressão insatisfeita de Hyoga e os olhares de Seyia.Quando um médico se aproximou deles, quase pulou da cadeira agradecendo aos deuses por a terem salvo daquele momento embaraçoso.

Como ele est�, Doutor?

Fora de perigo, mas a visão parece estar realmente comprometida... – A voz calma do médico ao afirmar aquilo de maneira tão corriqueira fazia com que Saori quisesse estrangulá-lo. Será que não sabia como aquilo faria mal a todos ali? _' Principalmente a minha reputação...'_

Quando poderemos ter certeza? – Perguntou, tentando soar calma apesar do tremor interno.

Daqui a algumas horas, ainda está inconsciente... – O médico sorriu calmamente, fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse – Venha até a minha sala, vou explicar melhor das condições do senhor Shiryu Suyama.

Claro... – Apressou-se a seguir o médico, depois de dar um olhar de aviso aos dois rapazes _' Esperem aqui'_ era o que queria dizer, mas não podia agir como um comandante naquele local. Ignorou o girar de olhos de Seyia e a postura de _' Dane-se'_ de Hyoga e correu atrás do médico.

A propósito...- O médico perguntou sem olhar para trás – Você conhecem alguma garota chamada Atena?

Saori congelou, parando por alguns segundos no meio do corredor. Podia sentir os pares de olhos as suas costas, ao ouvirem o codinome **_'Atena'_**, respirou fundo antes de começar a andar calmamente.

Não... Por que pergunta isso? – Forçou seu melhor tom de pouco caso.

O Senhor Suyama está repetindo esse nome desde que saiu da cirurgia... – O médico abriu a porta e sorriu – Provavelmente uma antiga namorada...

É... É possível... – Saori sorriu sem graça antes de correr para dentro do consultório _' Você não faz a menor idéia do que isso quer dizer...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A porta do consultório mal acabou de ser fechada antes que os dois rapazes se encarassem, espanto não era em o que demonstravam, era quase medo o que podia se ver tanto nos olhos castanhos como nos azuis.

Espero que _Atena_ tenha sido a única coisa que ele disse. – Hyoga murmurou, observando os corredores para se certificar que estavam sozinhos. – Talvez fosse melhor que ele tivesse morrido.

Sua preocupação com um _'amigo'_ é tocante, _Cisne_. – Seyia falou sarcástico. – Se algum dia ocorrer o mesmo comigo, por favor me mate.

Será um prazer. – O rapaz loiro falou friamente – Eu já avisei para não me chamar assim.

Também amo você. – Seyia girou os olhos novamente. – Poderei ter a honra de fazer o mesmo por sua adorável pessoa?

Poupem-me dessas demonstrações duvidosas de afeto – A voz grave e levemente divertida soou as costas dos dois, o rapaz mais velho sorriu vendo-os pularem em suas cadeiras – Eu mato os dois, não se preocupem.

Ikky... Por favor... – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos disse, parando ao lado do irmão. – Está estragando o _'efeito surpresa'_ da coisa...

Mas, eu não disse **_quando_** ia matá-los...

Tem razão – O irmão deu de ombros, sentando em uma cadeira afastada dos dois em que podia observar a chegada de alguém pelo corredor as costas dos outros – Vá em frente.

Obrigado, Shun... – Hyouga lançou um olhar fulminante na direção do rapaz mais novo que não percebeu concentrado demais em **_'ler'_** uma revista médica esquecida ali.

Não é para nos matar sem razão! – Hyoga protestou indignado com aquela conversa sem sentido.

Por que vocês estão discutindo sobre isso? – Ikky, ignorou os comentários enquanto bebericava seu café. – Pensei que Shiryu estava fora de perigo.

Ele esteve falando quando saiu da cirurgia... – Seyia falou calmamente, ignorando as tentativas frustradas de Hyoga de irritar, ou ao menos chamar a atenção, de Shun – Parece que chamou por _Atena._

O que mais ele disse? – Shun perguntou, subitamente interessado na conversa.- Chamou por mais... – viu uma enfermeira se aproximando e fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Algum **_parente_**?

Não sabemos. Acho que só pela _'irmã'_

Menos mal... – O rapaz deu de ombros e fixou os olhos no rapaz loiro. – Está com algum problema nos olhos?

Não. – Hyouga murmurou entre dentes.

Então, pare de franzi-los desse modo. – Jogou a revista na direção dele – Distraia-se com algo.

Idiota. – Hyoga pegou a revista antes que esta atingisse seu rosto, murmurando um palavrão – por que não...?

Rapazes? – Saori chamou discretamente, desviou os olhos ao notar a atmosfera hostil do lugar e continuou calmamente –Convenci o médico a nos deixar visitar Shiryu... dois de cada vez... – Completou quando os viu levantar em um só movimento. – Ele ainda não acordou.

Podem ir, eu espero aqui. – Ikky acomodou-se na cadeira o mais confortavelmente possível, depois de fazer um gesto enfático com a mão para que os outros se afastassem.

Vou conversar com a enfermeira que cuidou dele. – Shun começou a se afastar. – Tentar descobrir algo.

Não sabe quem... – Saori falou tentando impedi-lo de se separar do grupo.

Eu descubro... – Sorriu displicentemente – é o meu trabalho afinal.

_'Eu não mereço...'_ A garota suspirou, percebendo que não tinha como impedi-lo. Olhou para os outros rapazes, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. _' A melhor defesa é ignorá-los...'_

**_" Olhe onde ignorar o que eles dizem a trouxe"_**

_' Cale-se!'_

Vamos? – Virou de costas, caminhando na direção do quarto de Shiryu sem se importar se estava sendo seguida ou não. Era horrível ter que encarar todos aqueles homens, mas superar aquela situação sem eles seria mil vezes pior. Abriu a porta lentamente e encarou o rapaz adormecido na cama hospitalar, ele parecia tão frágil naquele momento. _' Onde está aquele homem que discutiu comigo há menos de uma semana?'_

Tem certeza de que ele está bem? – Seyia perguntou observando as bandagens brancas que envolviam a cabeça do amigo.

Sim. – Saori murmurou _' Só não vai mais poder enxergar..._' completou em pensamento. As chances eram de menos de cinco por cento o médico lhe dissera. Aquilo era tudo o que faltava para completar seu dia, não apenas era a responsável pela quase morte de um dos membros de sua equipe como agora teria que lidar com a cegueira, não sabia qual seria a reação do **_'Dragão'_** ao ser informado disso. ' Provavelmente vai tentar me matar...ao menos conseguirei fugir dele mais facilmente...' Fechou os olhos desgostosa com seus pensamentos _' Hora perfeita para fazer piadas...'_

Está se sentindo mal? – A voz de Seyia soou próxima a seu rosto o que a fez abrir os olhos novamente e chacoalhar a cabeça em negativa. – Parece cansada, por que não volta para a central e espera por noticias?

E deixar vocês sem um alvo para descarregar a raiva? – Sorriu sarcástica, não podia se mostrar vulnerável. Não agora. – Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar para a diversão principal.

Faça como quiser. – O rapaz moreno desviou os olhos dela com raiva, toda a gentileza desaparecendo de sua voz. – Só não desmaie ou vou deixá-la cair no chão.

Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Suspirou internamente e virou para sair do quarto – Sua vez. – Falou calmamente ao passar pelo rapaz loiro que a olhou com desdém.

Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim. – Ele respondeu como agradecimento enquanto entrava no quarto.

_' Eu queria poder esquecer...'_ A garota encostou-se a parede, fechando os olhos novamente enquanto tentava se acalmar. _' Isso é demais para mim... Posso descansar agora?'_

**_" Sua missão ainda não terminou, Atena"_** A voz do avô ressoou em suas lembranças.

Eu sei, vovô... – Ela murmurou para si mesma – Mas, quando isso vai ter fim?


	2. Hyoga

**Hyoga**

**

* * *

**

**Autora – Megawinsome**

**Revisão – Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Caminhei pelo corredor frio ao lado de Seiya, não conseguia desviar os olhos das costas delicadas de Saori. Claro, a maioria podia pensar que eu tinha outras intenções com isso, mas no momento tudo o que podia sentir era apreensão. Parar à porta do quarto enquanto observava os dois entrarem no quarto deixou-me com a angustiante impressão de abandono. _' Deve ser a tensão'_ disse a mim mesmo em pensamento _' Homens não precisam de companhia... muito menos dessa garotinha mimada e atrevida'_

Encostei-me à parede esperando pela minha vez de entrar para ver Shiryu e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, não consegui evitar a resposta malcriada que escapou de meus lábios antes que percebesse.

- Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim – Desviei meus olhos para o homem deitado na cama, pouco me importava a reação de Saori. Ignorei o olhar irritado de Seiya, minha mente cansada não conseguia entender o que se passava _' Ele a odeia tanto quanto o resto de nós'_

Esperei que ele deixasse o quarto para puxar uma cadeira para o lado da cama, os outros não tinham interesse de ficar perto de um doente pelo visto. Fixei o olhar em Shiryu e pela primeira vez aquilo me chocou, não por eu ter alguma afeição especial por ele, mas sim pela condição fragilizada em que se encontrava _' Podia ser eu deitado ali'_

- Cego – murmurei para mim mesmo, não consigo pensar em pior do que ficar desse modo. Ferimentos cicatrizam com o tempo e fisioterapia, cada um de nós passou e passará por isso nesse estilo de vida que escolhemos, mas esse tipo... _' Inútil para a organização'_ Esse era o tipo de situação que nenhum de nós gostaria de passar. _'Morrer seria um destino mais digno'_

**oOoOoOo ****Flashback**** oOoOoOo**

O celular havia vibrado em cima da mesa de centro causando um barulho inconveniente, antes que eu resolvesse para o que estava fazendo com a garota que estava me fazendo **_'companhia'_** aquela noite. Folgas são raras, e nesse tipo de trabalho você tem que aproveitar toda e qualquer chance que tem para **_'celebrar a vida'_**.

Murmurando um palavrão, afastei-me da garota quase relutante e alcancei o celular. Pisquei para a garota, murmurando um pedido de desculpas antes de me afastar ao reconhecer o número de Shiryu. Nenhum deles ligaria àquela hora se não fosse importante.

Caminhei para fora da casa enquanto dizia que ele podia continuar, no pátio eu teria mais privacidade para falar. Quando você aposta sua vida, não pode ter testemunhas que não sejam absolutamente confiáveis. Ouvi calado enquanto ele explicava a missão para qual partiria no dia seguinte, não comentei que tinha ouvida uma parte da discussão dos dois naquela tarde, certas coisas são melhores permanecerem como segredo.

Desliguei ao final do relato e imediatamente disquei o número de Saori, talvez eu conseguisse colocar algum juízo na cabeça da _'chefona sabe-tudo'_, mas foi em vão. Provavelmente ela reconhecera o número e não me atendera. _' Maldita Atena!'_ Sabia que eu começaria uma discussão querendo seguir Shiryu e resolvera que ignorar minha ligação seria mais fácil.ignorar-me.

Desviei os olhos para o amplo e bem cuidado jardim à minha frente, tinha um pressentimento ruim quanto àquilo tudo. Voltei para dentro, lutando com a tentação de insistir na ligação para Saori. _'Ela nunca vai atender mesmo..._'

**oOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOo**

Abri os olhos de repente ao perceber Shiryu ficar agitado ainda inconsciente. _' Minha culpa, eu deveria tê-lo ajudado mesmo que fosse contras às regras' _O que fora apenas um **_'sentimento ruim'_** transformara-se em realidade, aquela poderia ter sido a última missão do _' Dragão'_.

- Atena...

Meus olhos voltaram-se na direção da porta quando Shiryu começou a falar, sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco, mas não podia arriscar que um estranho ouvisse aquilo.

- É perigoso... Realizar essa missão... Sozinho...

Aquelas palavras me atingiram como uma onda gigante de raiva, levantei-me de um pulo da cadeira, desejando desesperadamente jogar a culpa que sentia em alguém _' Qual alvo melhor do que a outra culpada?_'. O quarto repentinamente tornou-se pequeno demais, e mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me ouvir, murmurei um **_' Até logo'_** apressado antes de sair dali quase correndo.

Eu apenas podia imaginar o que Shiryu havia sentido quando tudo começara a dar errado, percorri os corredores procurando pela saída. Precisava desesperadamente de um pouco de ar fresco, precisava de um modo para extinguir aquela sensação de alguém apertando meu coração nas mãos.


	3. Shun

**Shun**

**

* * *

**

**Autora – Madam Spooky**

**Revisão – Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Eu odeio hospitais. As paredes brancas, o cheiro de éter, as enfermeiras que olham para os visitantes como se quisesse fazê-los desaparecer pela força do pensamento...

Duas delas estavam atrás do balcão de recepção quando me aproximei. Imediatamente me lançaram olhares entediados. Droga... Ambas eram mulheres de meia idade, jovens o suficiente para estarem ali, velhas demais para se renderem diante de um sorriso galanteador.

Franzi a testa, pensando se devia voltar e esperar que Saori falasse com o médico de Shiryu, mas imediatamente descartei a idéia. Eu era um agente e queria uma resposta. E quando você trabalha para a Fundação, esperar pelos outros nunca é uma alternativa.

Andei lentamente na direção das enfermeiras tornando meu rosto uma máscara de preocupação. Foram uma dúzia de passos realmente difíceis. Elas olharam para mim, os rostos desinteressados adquirindo a expressão entediada que só quem passa todos os dias repetindo o mesmo discurso ensaiado de "nós não temos informações disponíveis" consegue ter e eu lembrei da última vez que estivera em um lugar como aquele. Tinha sido depois de me meter em uma briga de bêbados e levar um soco na testa que me deixou com a cabeça girando durante dias. Uma enfermeira jovem e loura tinha sido designada para cuidar de mim e quando a vi quase me reconciliei com os centros médicos da vida.

Isso até ela colocar as mãos pesadas sobre a minha cabeça e eu perceber que, não importa como elas se pareçam, são todas igualmente sádicas.

- Vai ficar rondando como se estivesse pisando em cacos de vidro ou vai fazer a pergunta de uma vez?

Foi a voz da enfermeira, a mais alta delas, que segurava o telefone com a mesma postura que um gladiador usaria para segurar uma lança. Senti o impulso de me abaixar, mas me mantive firme. Devo ter demonstrado o meu desagrado porque as duas riram debochadamente, um riso superior e irritante cheios de dentes amarelados e tortos.

Era naqueles momentos que eu podia entender porque os outros odiavam tanto Saori Kido. Não que eu gostasse dela, para mim não passava de uma menininha brincando de siga-o-mestre. Mas se não fosse por ela, Shiryu não teria sofrido aquele acidente e não estaria naquele hospital. Sendo assim eu não teria que ter conhecido aquelas duas adoráveis enfermeiras que me fariam ter pesadelos com dentaduras mal feitas pelo resto da maldita semana.

- O nome é Shiryu Suyama – eu disse, contendo um suspiro. Tinha imaginado que encontraria duas estagiárias quase adolescentes que eu poderia deixar sem palavras com um sorriso e uma piscadela de olhos. Ao invés tinha encontrado Godzilla e King Kong que não estavam nem ai com meus olhos a não ser que eu estivesse sofrendo de conjuntivite. – Preciso saber o estado de saúde dele.

- Você é parente? – perguntou a outra enfermeira sem sequer levantar os olhos. Estava lendo uma revista que eu reconheci como a fotonovela que as namoradas de Ikki estavam sempre deixando espalhadas pelo chão do apartamento.

- Isso é importante, eu só...

- Você é ou não parente? – a outra me interrompeu.

Sempre me disseram que eu tinha o temperamento perfeito de um agente, sem, no entanto, me mostrar desumano. Mas os pensamentos que estavam passando pela minha mente naquele momento eram tudo, menos humanos. E daí se eu era parente? O estado de saúde de Shiryu não ia mudar por causa disso. Senti o ímpeto de dar uma resposta ríspida, mas ao invés disso sorri. E, embora não fosse a intenção, eu senti que estava dando _aquele_ sorriso, o que eu tinha guardado para as estagiárias imaginárias. Incrivelmente, King Kong e Godizilla pareceram relaxar ao vê-lo.

- Sou meio-irmão dele – respondi choramingando falsamente. – Nós não nos víamos há anos e, de repente, eu recebo um telefonema dizendo que ele sofreu um acidente. Vocês devem entender...

Vi-me contando uma história incrível sobre como meu pai tinha vindo da China e conhecido minha mãe, uma inocente garçonete de cantina universitária que ele enganou descaradamente e com quem teve um filho, eu, mesmo havendo deixado uma família em seu país de origem.

Não demorou muito para a enfermeira com a revista entre as mãos começar a me olhar com piedade. A outra imitou a reação um instante depois. Sorri intimamente. O que um agente bem treinado não é capaz de conseguir com um pouco de drama?

- Você disse Shiryu Suyama? – a outra perguntou. Tinha largado o telefone e consultava uma lista de nomes no computador.

Balancei a cabeça e esperei. Ela levou mais tempo do que eu esperava para encontrar, mas finalmente sorriu e abriu a ficha de internação. O sorriso morreu assim que leu o que estava lá. Senti a preocupação me atingir com força, sobrepujando meu sentimento de triunfo. Será que Shiryu estava pior do que nós pensávamos?

- Seu irmão está estável... – ela disse, escolhendo as palavras. – Mas é possível que nunca mais volte a enxergar. Eu sinto muito por isso.

A notícia me atingiu como um soco no estômago. Eu mal tive consciência da minha própria voz agradecendo e dos olhares compadecidos que as duas enfermeiras lançaram sobre mim.

Shiryu... cego? O mesmo Shiryu com quem eu compartilhei tantas missões, que gostava de jogar xadrez no café Kobayashi do centro nas noites de quinta e que não perdia uma reprise de 007 e Missão Impossível só para rir dos efeitos especiais e dizer como nosso trabalho seria mais fácil e divertido se Hollywood, ao invés da Fundação, fosse responsável pelo equipamento?

Andei apressadamente de volta ao corredor onde tinha encontrado Seiya e os outros. Queria ver meu amigo e ter certeza de que o que eu acabara de ouvir era verdade e não uma piada cruel de duas enfermeiras sádicas que não gostaram da minha intromissão em sua interminável rotina. Talvez quando eu entrasse no quarto, Shiryu me olhasse com seu ar divertido habitual e perguntasse por que eu estava parecendo que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma. Eu diria que não era nada e que se ele achava que eu estava ruim, devia se olhar no espelho. Todos ririam. E seria tudo.

Mas também havia a possibilidade de que ele estivesse realmente cego. Nesse caso Saori Kido teria muito que explicar. E, certamente, eu não seria o único disposto a encostá-la na parede com o intuito de obter a verdade.

Pela primeira vez eu pensei que talvez odiasse a Fundação quase tanto quanto aos hospitais.


	4. Ikky

**Ikki****

* * *

**

**Autora**** – Juli.chan**

**Revisão**** – Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Assim que me vi a sós naquele corredor frio de hospital, levantei-me e fui procurar pessoalmente pelos médicos que cuidaram de Shiryu. Não era do meu feitio ficar parado esperando as informações caírem em meu colo.

Detesto hospitais. Nunca tive boas recordações deles. A mais dura que ainda tenho era o de ver a minha mãe morrendo em uma cama de hospital, logo após o nascimento de Shun, eu tinha só quatro anos, e o vagabundo do meu pai tinha nos abandonado meses antes.

Se ele estivesse conosco, talvez a saúde dela não tivesse piorado e ainda estivesse viva.

Balanço a cabeça, afastando tais lembranças ruins.

Aproximei-me de uma jovem médica que auxiliou na cirurgia de emergência e após algumas palavras doces, ditas em seu ouvido, ela começou a me contar os detalhes da operação e o estado em que meu companheiro de missões ficou.

Confesso que isso me abalou mais do que imaginava.

Cego! Aquele que parecia ser o invencível e inabalável Dragão estava cego!

Deveria estar com ódio da Kido pelo o que aconteceu. Era mais fácil culpá-la por tudo. Mas, não consigo. Embora me desagrade profundamente que a liderança da Fundação esteja nas mãos de uma garota tão inexperiente como ela, sei que teve um excelente professor e não cometeria erros tão infantis, a não ser que...

Esse pressentimento ruim novamente. Sempre o tenho quando as coisas vão ficar piores. Alguns chamam de sexto sentido, instinto...Eu chamo de experiência, pois já estive tão perto da morte tantas vezes nesse ramo que ela está se tornando íntima demais.

Fico observando a porta do quarto de Shiryu, e vejo Hyoga saindo de lá apressado, a expressão perturbada. Assim que percebo que não há mais ninguém, dirijo-me ao quarto.

Entro e vejo Shiryu inconsciente ainda, com ataduras pelo corpo e cobrindo os olhos. Fico parado, em pé apenas observando-o. Sei que ele é forte o suficiente para se recuperar, mas o que fará depois? Haveria lugar para ele na Fundação em seu estado?

_'Não se preocupe, amigo. Vou pegar quem fez isso com você.'_

Então, a porta do quarto abriu e uma enfermeira jovem entrou carregando uma trouxa.

- Oh, desculpe. Acaso é parente do paciente? - Perguntou logo.

- Irmãos. - Respondi sem olhar para ela.

- Sinto muito por seu irmão. - Ela estendeu a trouxa.- São os pertences dele, estavam na emergência. Talvez queira guardá-los.

- Obrigado.- Pego o embrulho e a vejo sair.

Examino o que sobrou das roupas e pertences de Shiryu. Tudo era uma possível pista para esclarecer o que aconteceu realmente. Entre os pertences, encontro uma coisa interessante. Um endereço e o nome de uma mulher.

- Shun-Rei Wu.- Digo o nome em voz alta, e percebo que ele deve ter ouvido, pois ficou agitado.

Guardo o pequeno pedaço de papel em meu bolso. Talvez devesse visitar essa tal de Shun-Rei, e se ela estiver envolvida nisso tudo...

Saio do quarto com a promessa de que esclareceria tudo. Evito os demais, não pretendo envolver ninguém em minhas suspeitas e investigações, prefiro agir sozinho.  



	5. Saori

**Saori**

* * *

**Autora – Bella-chan**

**Revisão – Naru L**

* * *

Sentei-me na mesa do meu escritório naquela noite, depois de ter deixado o hospital, tentando imaginar o que tinha dado errado. Não era possível! Eu tinha certeza que o plano daria certo, era simples demais para que algo errado acontecesse. Ignorei as palavras de Shiryu naquela tarde, mandei que ele fosse sozinho e... Agora isso.

Descansei o rosto nos braços, sentindo-me derrotada. Saori Kido não erra. Não posso me dar ao luxo de errar. Se cometesse uma falha não seria respeitada pelos agentes da Fundação, meu avô me alertara quanto a isso. Já não gostavam do fato de serem comandados por uma mulher... E uma que comete erros, pior ainda!

Era um plano simples... Ele já tinha a confiança de alguns caras influentes da outra organização, tudo o que tinha que fazer era ir até lá, descobrir o lugar do atentado e voltar. Nada de complicações. Bem, teoricamente. Afinal, eu nunca esperava uma bomba... Não naquele momento.

Levantei da cadeira com um suspiro. Talvez fosse minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse mandado Shiryu sozinho naquela missão... Talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar tal pensamento. Admitir erros é algo tão difícil, assumir a responsabilidade por eles muito mais.

Saí da sala, frustrada. Além de não conseguir encontrar a falha no meu plano, tinha que agüentar as reclamações dos agentes... Depois de suportar o mais bravamente possível os olhares indagadores e sussurros às minhas costas, tinha saído do hospital sem falar com nenhum deles. Eu sabia que era culpada, tinha a sensação de que merecia cada insulto. Eu colocara a vida de um agente em perigo e para isso não havia perdão.

Desci as escadas apressadamente, precisava de ar, espaço. Caminhar ajudaria a esfriar a minha cabeça... Então, talvez eu pudesse pensar melhor.

Parei repentinamente no ultimo degrau, não esperava o rapaz no andar de baixo, encostado à parede, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, os olhos que me davam um arrepio na espinha... Sexy como sempre... Seiya... Esperando por mim.

- O que quer? Veio me insultar também? Pode dizer como eu sou precipitada, arrogante e imatura... Sussurros às minhas costas e olhares gelados não foram o suficiente? – As palavras saíram de minha boca com a rapidez das balas de um revolver, rápido demais para que eu pudesse controlá-las. Ele deu um sorriso calmo e irritante antes de responder.

- Na verdade, vou deixar esta parte para depois. – Ele fez uma pausa, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios enquanto sua voz adquiria um tom sério -Quero saber o que você tinha na cabeça quando mandou Shiryu para aquela missão sozinho. É perfeccionista demais para agir por impulso e cometer erros. - Ele pediu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e, sentindo-me extremamente cansada, joguei-me no sofá, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Não entendo como isso aconteceu, o plano era simples demais para que ele saísse ferido. – Respirei fundo, tentando diminuir o ritmo da enxurrada de palavras. Não funcionou. - Não havia possibilidade de algo assim acontecer. Encurralado com uma bomba. Shiryu está ferido e todos vão me culpar por ser imprudente! Droga! –Mordi os lábios com força impedindo-me de continuar. _'Ai... Eu queria me matar! Por que estou contando tudo para Seiya dessa forma?'_ Demonstrar fraquezas não faz parte da minha natureza. _'O que há de errado comigo?_'

Senti uma lágrima solitária percorrer meu rosto, levantei uma mão para enxugá-la e assustei-me com a proximidade de Seiya, estremeci sentindo o dedo macio percorrer minha pele, aparando a lágrima e eliminando o caminho feito em minha bochecha_. 'Provavelmente está com pena de mim...'_ Odeio quando isso acontece. Às vezes tenho vontade de gritar _"Não sou fraca! Não preciso de misericórdia!"_, mas sei que no fim sempre termino calada.

Quando ele encostou os lábios nos meus, todos os pensamentos pareceram desaparecer. O beijo dele era doce e tinha o poder de me acalmar... Sim, eu já o tinha provado antes... Mais de uma vez. Ninguém imaginaria... Seiya Ogawara e Saori Kido. Inimigos mortais... E amantes.

Ele afastou o rosto do meu e acariciou a minha face. Só entre quatro paredes e sozinhos para Seiya ser tão carinhoso comigo... Mas não posso reclamar, ajo da mesma forma.

- Nunca imaginei ver Saori Kido chorando. - Ele comentou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo com que eu fechasse a cara.

- E você adora me ver assim, não é? - Eu acusei com a voz amarga. - Afinal, quem não gostaria de ver a grande e perfeita Saori Kido encurralada como um animal indefeso?

- Você sabe que não é isso... A última coisa que quero é te ver chorar... Não seja injusta. - Seiya respondeu com a voz séria. Não sei por quê me senti culpada... Acho que ele tem esse efeito em mim. Fechei os olhos por alguns momentos enquanto ele continuava a falar. – Apesar de nossas diferenças, vê-la desse modo não é um de meus desejos.

- Desculpe... Estou nervosa por causa do Shiryu. - Eu expliquei, desvencilhando-me de seus braços. Pude ver um brilho impaciente nos olhos de Seiya, mas que logo desapareceu e por isso resolvi ignorá-lo. – Preciso descobrir o que aconteceu de errado.

- Não adianta você se martirizar agora... Shiryu se machucou e não há nada que você possa fazer para modificar a situação. - Ele comentou, espreguiçando-se no sofá. Ah, homens...

- Eu sei, mas ainda posso tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, não é? E encontrar o culpado. - Eu repliquei, colocando a mente para funcionar novamente. Difícil depois de um beijo daqueles...

- Culpado? - Ele me fitou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Provavelmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... Mas era a única explicação! – Está querendo dizer que não foi um _'acidente'_?

- Sim... Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós... Alguém que contou o que sabíamos, contou sobre o plano... - Pude ver pela expressão em seu rosto que ele não acreditava.- Expôs a verdadeira identidade de Shiryu.

- Um espião inimigo? Não pode haver um traidor entre nós! Isso é impossível! – Afastei-me disfarçadamente ao ouvir a indignação em sua voz, entendo que ele não queira admitir, eu mesma tinha minhas dúvidas... Mas, no momento, era a única opção!

- Não sei mais o que pensar Seiya... – Minha voz não passou de um sussurro e voltei a me aproximar do corpo quente e confortador, deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos, vencida pelo cansaço. – No momento, não tenho mais certeza de nada.


	6. Seiya

**Seiya**

**

* * *

**

**Autores- Lexas / Kiki-chan**

**Revisão - Naru L **

**

* * *

**

Aquela cadeira de metal era terrivelmente incômoda para quem havia passado as últimas horas sentado, com direito a ouvir discussões em tempo integral. Quem é esse alguém? Eu, claro. Não que seja do tipo que adora se martirizar. Tenho a tendência de ignorar coisas que me façam sofrer, a não ser que me forneçam algum tipo de força.

Ignorar. Era isso que tinha que fazer. Passei anos a fio aprendendo como simplesmente desprezar qualquer coisa que me atrapalhasse. Todavia, fingir por tanto tempo cansa e aborrece.

Qualquer um que me conheça na infância poderia duvidar da minha profissão atual, agente. Não, nada de 007 ou essas coisas que façam para vender. Simplesmente duvidariam porque o pequeno Seiya era incapaz de mentir. Mas essa arte é fundamental para viver e não importa o quando duro seja, você tem que aprender. Mesmo que ao fazer isso ainda sinta um desconforto no estômago, como eu.

-Ei, Shyriu – Perguntei para o homem adormecido no leito do hospital – Consegue se lembrar?

Com um suspiro desanimado, embrenhei os meus dedos no cabelo bagunçado. Tanto tempo acordado sem ao menos uma mísera xícara café. Era natural que meus neurônios se recusassem a trabalhar. Desviei meu olhar para o relógio no alto da parede pálida. Realmente, já era bem tarde, bem além do horário de visitas. Um sorriso sarcástico brotou nos meus lábios. Quem se importava? Já invadi uma clínica às três da manhã, peguei as informações e ainda simulei um tornozelo torcido.

Voltei a observar meu provavelmente aposentado companheiro de missão. Sim, aposentado. As chances de ele voltar à ativa eram praticamente nulas e na organização em que trabalhávamos não havia lugar para... hm... Pessoas incapazes de utilizar a visão. Ou seja, ele estava fora.

Shiryu e eu não éramos exatamente a melhor combinação para se trabalhar. Ele vivia resmungando que eu era barulhento e infantil, sem contar que sua língua viperina sempre tinha algum comentário quando me via atrapalhado em frente ao computador. E eu também não poupava reclamações. Meu colega era certinho demais, pensava demais e isso é definitivamente irritante. Parecia um operador de telemarketing, sempre com respostas mecânicas e principalmente, os operadores de telemarketing NUNCA te deixam falar ou dar sugestões, empurram milhares de instruções para você e acabou. E quando eu conseguia soltar algumas palavras, ele simplesmente me olhava como se eu fosse uma espécie de elefante com pintas roxas e meu Q.I fosse abaixo de zero.

Contudo, enquanto continuava com os olhos pregados no corpo inerte, tinha uma vontade de largar tudo. Não exatamente pelo agente-com-aposentadoria-forçada, mas sim por minhas memórias estarem cheias de memórias daquele tipo e aquilo certamente me desgastava.

Nesses breves momentos de **_'eu estou desolado'_**, contesto meus motivos. Alguns podem pensar que o que me move é a diversão, adrenalina ou qualquer outro motivo que leve em consideração o indescritível prazer por aventura, levando em conta meu jeito um tanto impulsivo de ser. Claro, estaria mentindo descaradamente se dissesse que tenho um motivo nobre, como salvar a reencarnação de Buda. A minha razão era egoísta e mesquinha, mas e daí?

-Então... –Comecei – Quem teria feito isso com o _'eu-sou-um-deus,seu-mortal.-Não-erro'_?

Poderia compar�-lo com um Dragão que voava alegremente no céu e uma bomba malvada cortou suas asinhas. Claro, que teimoso como Shyriu era, iria se arrastar até o fim, mesmo sem asas. Pobre Dragão **_'desasado'_**.

Uma risada amarga saiu dos meus lábios e minha cabeça pendeu para trás. Eu era realmente podre. Meu ex-parceiro estava cego e eu falava de como o mundo seria melhor com sua ausência. Shiryu tinha o seu valor, mesmo que eu nunca fosse falar isso. Nós passamos por muitas situações perigosas e ele sempre acabava encontrando uma saída.

O que talvez servisse de consolo para o meu colega era que, no fim, sempre fizera o que gostara.

Senti meus ombros se curvarem e minhas pálpebras pesarem. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir. Olhei mais uma vez para Shiryu e revirei os olhos. Estava preocupado com aquele bastardo.

Minha cabeça começou a doer. Nada havia me preparado para aquele tipo de situação. As palavras de Saori vieram à tona, principalmente a parte em que ela falava que tínhamos um traidor entre nós. Meus pensamentos se resumiam na senhorita Kido dizendo: _'**Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós. Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós. Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós. Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós. Acredito que temos um traidor entre nós'.**_

Se minha mãe estivesse viva, com certeza diria que tudo aquilo era punição de Deus. Minha boca se curvou em um meio sorriso. Que Deus cruel para castigar alguém em vida.

Respirei profundamente, tentando lidar com a confusão em que estava. Eu poderia simplesmente culpar Saori por tudo e passar a odi�-la por errar. Por mais que eu blasfemasse Shiryu, não poderia deixar de ficar revoltado com aquilo. No entanto, eu realmente não conseguia. Não sei se é exatamente **_'amor'_** o que sinto por ela, não me importo totalmente.

Era estranho. Mesmo sendo confirmada a informação de um traidor, ainda assim todos a odiariam muito mais do que já faziam. E por que não? Argumentos não faltariam. Se desejássemos, falaríamos que ela não calculara bem e fora muito precipitada em deixar Shiryu partir sozinho.

Balancei a cabeça. Ela era quem deveria estar mais abalada. A organização era como uma fortaleza, mas que se revelava algo como um... castelo de cartas. Os membros que sabiam sobre a identidade do meu ex-parceiro eram poucos e com cargos importantes. Ninguém cogitaria uma traição, nem mesmo Saori. Que sensação esquisita não poderia confiar em ninguém.

Lembrei-me dos tempos em que o avô de Kido comandava. Um homem de postura inabalável, que exalava poder. Confiávamos nele e o obedecíamos perfeitamente, mas era passado. Coisa para ser esquecida.

A porta se abriu num rangido fraco e me assustei, afinal nenhum passo fora ouvido. Anos na função, ensinam a enfermeira a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital em total silêncio, como se fosse um fantasma. A luz forte entrava no quarto contrastava com a escuridão que estava no cômodo. A mulher de branco aproximou-se do paciente e certificou-se de que o homem no leito estava bem. Rabiscou algo na prancheta e partiu.

Sai do canto do recinto em que tinha me ocultado. Era bobagem me esconder, porém preferia evitar perguntas insistentes da enfermeira. Coloquei as mãos no bolso e caminhei para a saída. A verdade era inexorável.

Fechei a porta do quarto de Shiryu e me dirigi ao banheiro. Liguei a torneira e coloquei a cabeça debaixo d'água. Gelada, como aquela sensação era agradável. Gotas iriam escorrer por minhas costas e molhar toda a camisa, entretanto essa era a última coisa que poderia passar por meus pensamentos.

Meus dedos apertaram o mármore da pia e criei coragem para fitar meu provavelmente acabado reflexo. Olheiras, face mais ou menos pálida. Realmente, minha imaginação estava ficando cada vez mais próxima da realidade. Espalmei minha mão no espelho e suspirei. Então, era isso. Estava sozinho. Qualquer um poderia ser o traidor, portanto nada de contar informações para os outros. Até mesmo Saori poderia ter traído o grupo.

Ser anônimo não é uma perspectiva muito boa. Se você é uma daquelas pessoas que se inicia no meio militar para ter uma salva de tiros no funeral, receber medalhas, ser homenageado e essas coisas pomposas, o meu serviço não serve. Mas o que atrai, é o pensamento de estar seguro. Claro, foi um tanto ingênuo pensar que estaríamos protegidos pelo anônimo. Sou Pegasus em missão, mas aquele codinome um tanto mitológico não era mais uma segurança, muito menos um segredo. Estava totalmente... vulnerável.

É por isso que eu odeio a porcaria da sensação de estar sozinho em qualquer coisa. Primeiro é a solidão, depois seu cérebro processa as informações e você se descobre vulnerável e finalmente, vem o medo. Esse é o motivo pelo qual trabalhamos em duplas normalmente. Evitamos a solidão, a vulnerabilidade e o medo. A tríplice aliança mais perigosa e a mais desprezada por mim. Essas são emoções que certamente me irritam.

Tanto quanto Saori, eu ODEIO falhar. E o medo faz você errar umas duzentas vezes mais que o comum.

- É isso ai, colega... –Disse para minha imagem.

Por um motivo egoísta e entrei e por um motivo egoísta vou continuar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A primeira coisa que eu tinha que descobrir era qual o objetivo do traidor. Desfalcar o grupo era algo óbvio, quem estava fazendo aquilo com certeza tinha uma pessoa para atingir. Não posso pensar em quem ficaria realmente abalado com o acidente do Shiryu a ponto de se descontrolar completamente. Só se fosse... Saori. Ela realmente estava abatida.

A próxima pergunta era: por que alguém faria isso com Saori? Sorri laconicamente.

Primeiro: quase todos desprezavam Saori.

Segundo: Ela era a líder da organização.

Terceiro: Como líder, se ela cometesse erros ou ficasse muito afetada, a organização já era.

Molhei os lábios com a língua e voltei-me ao hamburger que me aguardava pacientemente na caixa. Meu estômago estava um tanto revirado, mas precisava me alimentar para pensar direito. Não entendo como Shiryu conseguia passar tanto tempo pensando, era realmente um saco. Milhares de possibilidades e você tem que analisar todas. Não era para mim.

- Posso ver fumaça saindo de sua cabeça, Seiya. – Uma debochada voz feminina falou perto de meu ombro.

Bufei.

- Não está acostumado a pensar... Entendo – Ela riu.

-Minha querida irmãzinha... –Comecei enquanto sentia que ela envolvia meus ombros com uma espécie de abraço. Olhei para cima e a vi com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – em certas situações, pensar é dispensável.

-Oh sim! Quer dizer que para você TODAS as situações desprezam essa arte?

-Você pegou o espírito da coisa! Meus parabéns!

Marin deu uma pequena gargalhada antes de se sentar ao meu lado. Deu uma rápida olhada na tela do celular e me fitou com aqueles olhos intensos. Era uma característica dela, a intensidade em tudo que fazia. Talvez por isso eu ainda tivesse uma espécie de... temor quando brigava com ela.

-Shiryu não está junto hoje?

Estreitei meus olhos.

-Ele tem de estar em tempo integral ao meu lado?

Marin levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento e encolheu os ombros.

-Calma, eu só estava perguntando. Então... Posso ajudar?

-Como assim?

Ela revirou os olhos e me encarou como se quisesse dizer **_'seu idiota!'_**.

-Ajudar você a pensar. Parece bem enrolado com isso.

_'Marin... me ajudar?_' Não parecia bem certo a princípio. Estávamos com um traidor à solta e qualquer informação deveria ser guardada, mesmo que ela fosse uma parente próxima.

Bem, ela era **minha irmã**, afinal... Não éramos as pessoas que se davam melhor no universo. Brigávamos como gato e rato até os dezessete anos, todavia, pelo menos na teoria eu poderia contar com ela, certo? E de qualquer forma, eu não iria conseguir resolver aquilo sozinho.

Respirei fundo.

-Ok. Há uma poderosa organização e um dos membros do alto escalão sofreu um... imprevisto em uma missão. Não foi por falta de planejamento, a tarefa dele era algo supostamente simples. Por esse motivo, supõe-se que exista um traidor, pois acesso ao plano é restrito, e as pessoas naquela organização trabalham sendo anônimas. E só o alto escalão sabe a verdadeira identidade do membro ferido. O problema é descobrir o intruso.

Marin pareceu pensar por um instante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e estalou os dedos de leve, como fazia quando estava imersa em divagações.

-Você tem pistas do traidor? –Perguntou.

-Achei que a pessoa que mais se atingiria com isso seria o líder. E não faltam motivos para atingi-lo... também tem o fato de quase todos os membros não gostarem do chefe. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o líder pode ser o traidor também.

-Entendo. Problema difícil... Algum suspeito?

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

-Vamos ter que ir pela psicologia então. –Sorriu e pegou uma caneta na bolsa e tirou uma folha da agenda – Seguiremos pela base de que querem atingir o chefão. –Desenhou um C do centro do papel – A pessoa tem que ser bem esperta, já que se infiltrou de modo brilhante lá dentro. Se o alvo é o líder, o indivíduo não deve parecer que o odeia demais, nem que o adora muito.

-E daí?

Ela suspirou.

-Pelo que me disse, o chefe não é muito apreciado lá. O primeiro passo de alguém que quer se infiltrar é juntar-se ao grupo, só que não pode passar a imagem que o odeia demais, quer queira, quer não, esse será o primeiro suspeito. Digamos que a pessoa provavelmente demonstra seu desagrado pelo líder, mas não fica reforçando isso a cada minuto.

-A pessoa não pode ficar neutra ou fingir que adora o líder?

-Pode, mas ao menos que o individuo tenha sido colocado lá em cima direto, ele teve que se juntar ao grupo. Não adianta mentir uma adoração ao chefe se vai ser rejeitado pelos outros. A confiança dos companheiros é importante, e como todos não amam o chefe, demonstrar um pequeno desprezo seria considerado uma atitude normal.

Minha cabeça estava cheia e começava uma dor incômoda. Parecia que surgiam cada vez mais possibilidades!

-Ok, chega por hoje. Prometo que vou pensar sobre tudo isso.

Ela riu e guardou as coisas na bolsa.

-Boa sorte, mas... e Shiryu?

-Por que insiste nele?

-Seiya... eu trabalho com hospitais, esqueceu? Soube que ele foi internado, é algo grave?

-Não. –Menti –Só umas fraturas leves.

-Entendo, mas mesmo assim você parece bem preocupado.

-Eu, preocupado?

-Claro, ele é seu amigo, não é?

_'Shiryu, meu amigo? Que espécie de pessoa Marin era? Uma estúpida?'_ Qualquer um que nos visse, acharia que éramos rivais ou coisa parecida.

-Marin, você só pode estar delirando...

-Não, eu trato de pessoas que deliram todos os dias, mas não me influencio por isso. Ele é seu amigo sim. Sabe disso melhor que eu.

-Por que fala isso?

Ela pegou na minha mão e sorriu tristemente.

-Você o escolheu para saber do segredo.

Continua...


	7. Shiryu

**Shiryu**

**

* * *

**

**Autora - Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Vozes, posso ouvir vozes... Algumas estranhas e outras conhecidas chamando por mim ao longe, mas estou cansado demais para tentar alcançá-las. Palavras desconexas chegam até mim em intervalos que não consigo definir, mas a confusão que sinto é grande demais. 

Sinto cada parte de meu corpo doer como se tivesse levado a pior surra de que posso me lembrar, tento me mover, mas o mínimo esforço é o bastante para que eu perceba que é impossível. Depois de alguns anos nesse tipo de trabalho você aprende que a dor é algo insignificante, nosso corpo aprende a não considerar e você pára de sentir. Se não consigo me mexer agora é porque estou realmente... Ferrado!

Respiro fundo tentando colocar um pouco de clareza em minha mente, outra coisa inútil. Tal ato apenas fez com que a dor ficasse mais forte e qualquer pensamento coerente desaparecesse. Alguma coisa apertou minhas costelas, faixas. O cheiro de éter é forte demais para que eu deixe de percebê-lo mesmo no estado em que me encontro.

'_Ok, ao menos agora eu sei onde estou... Hospital'._

Um **_'bip'_** constante e insistente ao meu lado, indica que tem um monitor cardíaco ligado, tento me mover novamente e o intervalo entre um sinal e outro diminui _'Melhor parar, vou acabar chamando atenção desnecessária' _Tento abrir meus olhos e só então percebo a faixa cobrindo-os, com muito esforço, lentamente levanto uma mão tocando o tecido. _' Meu rosto dói... o que aconteceu comigo?'_

Respiro fundo novamente, uma imprecação deixando meus lábios em uma voz gutural que custei a reconhecer como minha. Suor frio escorre por minha pele, fazendo os pequenos ferimentos arderem, à muito custo contenho o gemido alto de dor de escapar de meus lábios e posso ouvir o monitor acelerar mais e passos apressados entrarem no quarto.

_' Certo, acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia...'_

– Tenha calma, Senhor Suyama. – Uma voz feminina e agradável chega a meus ouvidos e se não sentisse tanta dor sorriria, se a aparência dela fosse como a voz deveria ser bonita. Mas ao invés disso, outro gemido deixa meus lábios e sinto mãos delicadas sobre meu peito tentando me manter deitado – Permaneça deitado, por favor.

_'Quando foi que tentei levantar?_'

– Eu sei que deve estar sentindo muita dor, mas não deve se mover ou vai piorar a extensão dos danos.

_' Como se eu não soubesse de tudo isso...'_

– Eu não... – Minha voz soa de um modo tão diferente do habitual que assusta até a mim mesmo, minha garganta dói pelo esforço e as palavras morrem perdendo o sentido.

– Eu sei. – Perco a sensação de uma das mãos sobre meu corpo e quase que instantaneamente um alarme soa, alto demais para mim. – Vamos lhe dar outro sedativo, vai ficar tudo bem...

_'Quem disse que eu quero sedativo?'_ Shun tem razão, enfermeiras são todas iguais, não importa a aparência que tenham, eu não saber a real aparência dela no momento é apenas um detalhe. Instintivamente meus braços tentam empurrá-la, a dor se intensifica com o esforço nos músculos machucados, mas já estou me acostumando a senti-la.

– Não quero... – Novamente minha voz morre quando outro par de mãos me empurra contra cama de modo nada gentil, normalmente isso não me incomodaria, mas a dor que isso causa é insuportável e eu paro de lutar.

– Apliquem o sedativo, ele está delirando.

_'Ela deve ser bonita para ser tão burra. Desde quando uma pessoa resistindo é sinal de que está delirando?'_ outras mãos juntam-se na tarefa de me imobilizar pouco antes que eu sinta a picada fria em meu braço. Enquanto meu corpo começa a amolecer sinto as enfermeiras começarem a se afastar, grito mentalmente de frustração. _' Como posso ter me tornado essa coisa fraca?'_

– Ele vai ficar bem agora... Avisem a senhorita Saori que ele acordou. – Mãos gentis tocam meu rosto tentando me deixar confortável, o contraste com os toques anteriores são tão grandes que chego a me perguntar se eu ao estava realmente lutando contra eles.

Respiro fundo novamente, sentindo meus músculos doloridos relaxarem lenta e involuntariamente sob o efeito do remédio. Talvez se eu descansar mais um pouco consiga conversar com eles da próxima vez, minha mente começa a se anuviar e mesmo assim sinto o alarme soando. _'Ela disse que deveriam avisar Saori?'_

– Atena... – Minha voz soa pastosa como a de alguém que bebeu além da conta – é tudo culpa sua... – Não consigo entender a razão de dizer isso, a pequena e delicada Saori não seria capaz de causar tal dano em meu corpo mesmo que quisesse._' Devo mesmo estar delirando'_

– Gostaria de saber quem é essa Atena por quem ele tanto chama... – A voz da garota soou desapontada a meus ouvidos, isso me faria rir em qualquer outra circunstancia, mas a dor misturada ao efeito do sedativo impede-me de ter qualquer tipo de reação. Ela continua a falar enquanto sinto o sono lentamente ganhar a batalha contra mim. – Se é uma namorada, aposto que vai deixá-lo quando souber que ficou cego...

A voz da garota não passou de um sussurro, mas foi alto o bastante para me atingir com o impacto mais forte do que o de um caminhão.

_'Eu fiquei... Cego?'_


	8. Comunicado Urgente

**Comunicado Urgente**

**

* * *

Autora – Naru L**

**

* * *

**

Saori caminhou apressada pelos corredores silenciosos do hospital. Uma semana havia se passado desde que entrara naquele mesmo local pela primeira vez. _'Uma semana que passou rápido demais...' _Não conseguia lembrar a ultima vez que tinha conseguido dormir sem ser acordada por pesadelos que se repetiam. Nunca eram iguais, mas sempre levavam ao mesmo desfecho, a '_Poderosa Atena'_ acabava morta ou destituída de seu cargo, enquanto os outros agentes riam apontando em sua direção. De qualquer modo, aquilo representava a morte, a Fundação era tudo o que existia em sua vida.

Cumprimentou os seguranças que haviam acostumado-se com sua presença quase diária e continuou na direção do consultório do médico que estava cuidando de Shiryu. Levantou a mão batendo na porta antes de abri-la, encarou o rosto sorridente do médico forçando-se a fazer o mesmo.

– Bom dia, doutor.

– Bom dia, Senhorita Kido. – Ele fez um sinal para que ela sentasse – Finalmente temos boas notícias, seu irmão acordou ontem à noite.

– Fico feliz ao saber disso – Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto sentava-se na cadeira desconfortável em frente à mesa. Só podia imaginar que todas aquelas cadeiras fossem tão ruins para que os pacientes ficassem tentados a deixar a presença dos médicos o mais rápido possível. – Posso falar com ele?

– Não acho que será possível... – O rosto masculino adquiriu uma expressão séria.

_'Ótimo, o que m ais pode ter acontecido agora?'_

– O senhor Suyama estava um pouco violento quando acordou... Tivemos que colocá-lo para dormir novamente.

– Eu agradeceria se não usasse _'colocá-lo para dormir' _no que se refere a Shiryu... – Ela o interrompeu secamente – Faz com que eu tenha a impressão de que vai matá-lo.

– Sinto muito... – O médico a olhou espantado, remexendo-se desconfortável em sua cadeira – Essa não era a minha intenção... De maneira nenhuma eu—

– Tenho certeza que não – Ela sorriu amavelmente – Apenas continue.

O homem pigarreou desconfortável, antes de levantar. Saori baixou a cabeça, deixando que os longos fios encobrissem seu rosto enquanto um sorriso satisfeito iluminava seu rosto.

– Ele deve acordar no começo da tarde, não haverá necessidade de medicá-lo novamente se não estiver violento.

– Meu irmão disse alguma coisa?

– Apenas chamou por _Atena_ novamente, tem certeza que não a conhece?

– Tenho. Continue.

– Ele está estável, não precisa mais dos aparelhos. – O médico sentou novamente, puxando a pasta que continha as informações do paciente – Tínhamos conversado sobre transferi-lo para outro hospital...

– Sim, acha que isso já é possível?

– Se esse ainda for seu desejo, não vejo contra-indicações. – Encarou a garota e sorriu – Embora volte a dizer que somos um dos melhores hospitais do país—

– Ótimo. – Ela levantou, estendendo a mão para o médico – Vou fazer os preparativos agora mesmo.

– Senhorita Kido? – a voz do médico a alcançou pouco antes que pudesse deixar o consultório. – Importa-se que eu pergunte para qual hospital pretende levá-lo?

– O senhor não deve conhecer, é um pequeno e muito conceituado hospital ao norte. – Sorriu inocentemente – Nosso pai trabalhou lá até sua morte, chama-se **_Santuário_**.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saori desligou o telefone irritada, seu departamento estava _'parado'_ desde o incidente com Shiryu. Os chefes diziam que estavam apenas querendo dar a todos a chance de se recuperarem, mas ela estava naquilo por tempo suficiente para distinguir uma mentira quando a via. Recostou-se na cadeira macia massageando as têmporas, podia sentir uma grande dor de cabeça se aproximando.

Shiryu permanecia no centro médico e, por enquanto podia ficar tranqüila. Os outros pareciam ficar atrás dela a cada passo, vigiando e investigando uma brecha em sua habitual postura fria para poderem fazer perguntas que ainda não podia responder.

Shun parecia ter se distanciado, não que fossem muito próximos antes, mas agora tinha algo diferente. Os olhares frios, as palavras murmuradas às suas costas. Tudo aquilo estava mexendo com seus nervos.

Ikky havia _'desaparecido'_ antes mesmo que Shiryu fosse transferido para o _Santuário_, mas como parecia se comunicar com os outros vez por outra, achava que não precisava se preocupar com sua segurança...

_' Apenas com sua potencial traição'_ Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e suspirou cansada. Estava acostumada a não depender dos outros, mas desconfiar de seus próprios homens era algo completamente diferente.

Hyoga a estava ignorando fazia algum tempo, sem nenhuma missão o agente fazia questão de ficar o mais afastado possível dos outros. Podia sentir-se congelar a cada olhar frio que o rapaz loiro lançava em sua direção, nos poucos encontros casuais que tiveram naquele período.

– Tudo está desmoronando... – Girou a cadeira, encarando a vista do jardim. – Quando não se pode confiar nos que estão a seu redor... – Seu olhar pousou no rapaz moreno cruzando grama bem cuidada à passos rápidos e decididos, até que desaparecesse do seu campo de visão. – Seiya.

_'Sim, ainda há ele... O agitado e aparentemente irresponsável agente Pegasus...'_

Seiya estava fechado, mais do que o habitual. Distanciara-se dela desde aquela noite em que havia lhe contado suas suspeitas. Talvez a estivesse considerando como a suspeita com potencial mais alto... Ou talvez estivesse escondendo algo.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Saori girou a cadeira rapidamente para encarar o rapaz moreno, ajeitou-se em seu assento, disfarçando a surpresa que a entrada impulsiva dele havia causado.

– Trabalhando. O que mais?

– Passa das onze horas. - O rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si antes de aproximar-se da mesa.

– Ao contrário do que vocês gostam de dizer pelas minhas costas. – Olhou para ele, a expressão cheia de ressentimento e cansaço. Abriu uma das pastas de um dos casos que estava fechado há meses e voltou sua atenção aos papeis como se aquilo fosse algo de extrema importância. – Sou mais do que capaz de ver as horas sozinha.

– Que bicho te mordeu?

– Dane-se.

– Vim até aqui ver se você estava bem – Os olhos castanhos estreitaram-se em aborrecimento – Já que sua língua parece estar em boas condições, vejo que foi um desperdício do meu tempo.

Saori levantou a cabeça a tempo de vê-lo lhe dar as costas, suspirou cansada e confusa antes de levantar.

– Espere, Seiya.

– Por que? – Ele parou, mão segurando a maçaneta. Não queria encará-la para demonstrar como aquela reação grosseira o tinha atingido. – Mais insultos que quer despejar sobre mim?

– Não, eu só—

– Está entediada com a falta de trabalho? – Virou-se, finalmente encarando-a com olhos frios – Talvez a pressão dos chefões sobre você e a falta de pessoas em quem mandar a esteja deixando mais insuportável do que normalmente é.

– Já chega, Seiya.

– Não, espere. Já sei. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, encostando-se a porta de forma displicente e a encarou com um sorriso sarcástico – Falta de sexo.

Saori corou com as palavras dele pegando-a desprevenida, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir falar nada. _'Maldito seja você, Seiya'_ Apoiou as mãos na pilha de documentos sobre sua mesa, quase cedendo a tentação de atirá-los no chão como uma criança contrariada, mas conseguiu controlar-se a tempo.

– Fora!

– Qual o problema? Acertei?

– Eu disse fora daqui! – Deu a volta na mesa, aproximando-se dele com passos duros. – Tenho coisas demais para lidar, não preciso de seus insultos mentirosos.

– Claro, a _'Poderosa Atena'_ não precisa de nada... Seja um amigo para conversar ou um homem para aquecer sua cama – Continuou sorrindo quando ela parou à sua frente, mais corada do que antes, os olhos brilhando com a raiva por suas palavras – Como pude cometer um erro assim?

Saori fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Podia ouvir o riso baixo e zombeteiro de Seiya o que apenas serviu para inflamar ainda mais sua raiva. Instintivamente sua mão levantou, acertando em cheio o lado direito do rosto dele. Abriu os olhos em terror, nunca antes perdera a calma dessa forma. Deu alguns passos para trás em choque enquanto ele esfregava o local atingido.

– Parece que não é tão superior assim já que partiu para a violência física...

– Saia... – Baixou os olhos sem conseguir encará-lo – Já conseguiu o que queria, me insultou e... – Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos – Apenas me deixe sozinha, Seiya.

– Apanhar de você está longe do que eu vim buscar aqui, Saori – Com poucos passos ele aproximou-se o suficiente para poder abraçá-la, puxando o corpo inerte contra si – Não seja tão inocente, não combina com você.

Saori levantou as mãos, apoiando-as no peito dele em uma tentativa fraca de livrar-se dele._'Por que tem que ser sempre desse modo?'_ Estremeceu ouvindo o riso por seus esforços não surtirem efeito e cometeu o erro de levantar a cabeça para confrontá-lo. Os olhos encontraram os dele, cheios de um fogo bem diferente de raiva, os lábios baixaram-se sobre os seus calando qualquer protesto que tivesse em mente, e mesmo que por um breve período ela deixou-se levar pela sensação de conforto que apenas ele a fazia experimentar.

Estava cansada demais para pensar nas implicações daquilo, tudo o que precisava era de alguém para ficar a seu lado e confortá-la. Não importava que tudo estaria acabado em pouco tempo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

– Saori, acorde.

A garota abriu os olhos confusa com a mão que a chacoalhava carinhosamente. Piscou algumas vezes reconhecendo o escritório e gemeu baixo puxando as roupas contra o corpo.

_'Não acredito que fiz isso de novo.'_

– Precisa se vestir antes que alguém chegue. – Seiya jogou o resto das roupas sobre a garota e se afastou – As câmeras vão ser ligadas novamente em dez minutos.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela o encarou confusa.

– Eu as desliguei antes de entrar. – ele sorriu, observando-a vestir as roupas rapidamente – Preferia que a segurança tivesse a chance de assistir _'isso'_?

– Não, é só... – Terminou de arrumar as roupas, deslizando as mãos pelo tecido em uma tentativa de tirar as marcas de amassado – Você tem o costume de desligar as câmeras de segurança?

– Apenas quando tenho intenção de **_'conversar'_** com você.

– Cretino. – Bateu na mão dele quando o telefone sobre sua mesa tocou – Eu atendo. – Fuzilando-o com o olhar, levantou o aparelho – Alô?... Sim, acabei adormecendo enquanto trabalhava – Afastou-o com um empurrão nada gentil, lançando um olhar de aviso quando ele riu. – Não, está tudo bem, estou indo para casa. – Desligou o aparelho, começando a recolher suas coisas sem lhe dar atenção – Já teve o que veio buscar, imagino. Está livre para partir.

– Você não ficaria tão ranzinza se dormisse mais.

– Tenho trabalho a fazer.

– Claro, estou vendo que seu telefone, como de costume, não pára de tocar.

– Boa noite, Seiya. – Saori virou para sair e olhou irritada quando uma mão segurou seu braço – Se você não me soltar imediatamente, vou começar a gritar.

– Só quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas e depois estará livre de mim.

– Tem cinco minutos.

O rapaz moreno girou os olhos antes de concordar com um aceno, baixou o braço, afastando-se alguns passos.

– Como está Shiryu?

– Melhor... e pior.

– Explique.

– Está consciente o que quer dizer que melhorou. – Ela falou calmamente, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao lado da porta. – Recusa-se a falar com qualquer pessoa, o que não é muito bom.

– Entendo.

– Posso ir?

– Ainda não. – Ele levantou os olhos, a expressão livre de qualquer tipo de sorriso. – Tem novas informações sobre o traidor?

– Nada até agora.

– Eu poderia ajudá-la...

– Dispenso. – Levantou, abrindo a porta em um movimento rápido – Você é um dos suspeitos. – Saiu do escritório com passos apressados, sem querer olhar para trás e ver a reação que suas palavras tinham provocado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Seiya continuou observando a garota se afastar em silencio, não poderia culpá-la por considerá-lo um suspeito. Respirou fundo quando a viu entrar no elevador e olhou em volta, procurando algo que tivesse ficado fora do lugar.

Arrumou a pilha de documentos que estavam a ponto de cair no chão com um sorriso nos lábios ao se lembrar o que tinha feito com que se movessem daquele modo descuidado. Estava a ponto de deixar o local quando o fax apitou às suas costas, indicando a chegada de um novo documento.

– Não vou olhar... – Estreitou os olhos, ao ler a palavra **_Comunicado Urgente_** no topo da página e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, seus olhos percorreram o documento rapidamente – Novo agente?

* * *

_**Naru - Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive que ameçar pessoas por aí para conseguir novos capítulos.**_

_**Espero que gostem, se é que alguém lê isso aqui.**_


	9. Novo Agente

**Novo agente...**

****

* * *

**Autora - Kiki-chan**

**Revisão - Naru L**

* * *

– 

Qual seria a melhor reação que poderia ter ao ler aquelas palavras? Sinceramente, não sei. Fiquei parado, olhando para o fax barulhento enquanto as duas palavras saltavam do papel, tão mais chamativas do que se tivessem escritas em vermelho berrante.

Dei uma olhadela por cima dos ombros. _'Ótimo! Ninguém por perto.'_ Peguei o documento e o li mais detalhadamente. **_Cobra_** era o novo agente. Nunca tinha ouvido falar... Em nosso meio era comum saber codinomes de outros mais famosos, porém entre a elite, não havia alguém cujo nome era daquele réptil tão simpático.

Sentei-me na cadeira de Saori e suspirei. O que podia fazer? Ficar indignado e gritar pelos corredores que era um absurdo contratarem um novo agente, ainda mais com a suspeita de traição? Não sou nenhum especialista em estratégia, porém sei que isso só acontece ao menos que...

Ao menos que os superiores queiram nos investigar também.

Pouco a pouco, a indignação tomava conta de cada pedaço do meu corpo. Minha vontade era xingar todos os bastardos medíocres com todo meu vocabulário colorido. Uma das coisas que mais odeio no mundo é quanto não acreditam em mim. Cerrei os punhos e minha cabeça pendeu para o lado. O que iria fazer? Estava cansado demais... Não que estivesse pouco acostumado a rotinas turbulentas, todavia precisava repousar um pouco.

E provavelmente esse desejo não se realizaria em breve, em vista que estávamos atolados até o pescoço em problemas.

_'Oh maravilha...'_

Aqueles idiotas da Fundação eram rápidos demais... Talvez precipitados também.

A dor começou leve e fina, simplesmente um incômodo quase insignificante na nuca. Depois se apossou da cabeça toda. Devia estar me avisando que passara muito tempo sem dormir.

Realmente, dormir seria algo muito bem vindo. Um pequeno sorriso moldou meus lábios ao imaginar uma cama... E os travesseiros, lençóis...

Até o fax apitar de novo.

Quase pulei da cadeira e olhei assustado para o aparelho. Continha o selo da Fundação no topo do papel que era impresso. Deveria ser a parte dois do relatório. Mordi o lábio inferior e me esgueirei até a porta. Nem sinal de Saori. Franzi o cenho. Dede quando ela deixava o escritório destrancado e vazio por tanto tempo?

Tentei controlar minha ânsia de ler o outro documento. Era errado, antiético, mas quem ligava para isso? Era excessivamente curioso, ou enxerido, porém, aquilo tinha mais força que meu decadente autocontrole. Caminhei até a mesa de madeira polida onde ficava o telefone-fax. Apanhei a folha com meus dedos formigando. Meus olhos voaram sobre as letras até conseguir entender do que se tratava. E parece que minhas suspeitas haviam se confirmado perfeitamente.

Era a parte dois.

E tinha... o sexo do novo agente.

_'Uma... mulher!'_ Estreitei os olhos.

Como assim, uma mulher! Esse era um trabalho perigoso e um maldito espécime feminino só atrapalharia tudo! Onde estavam com a cabeça? Uma mulher estúpida para substituir Shiryu...

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. A reação de todos não iria ser exatamente a melhor. Exatamente como estava sendo a minha. A vontade era de rasgar aquela folha em pedacinhos e jogar todos pela janela, fazendo-os parecerem neve em pleno clima quente e abafado. Tocante, não? Mesmo que eu sempre entrasse em conflito com meu companheiro, sabia que ninguém poderia substituí-lo. Nenhum ser da face da terra teria o mesmo cuidado em fazer o serviço, ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia.

Suspirei de novo. Saori teria mais problemas... Como se já não houvesse o suficiente. Quase senti pena, se não estivesse com tanta raiva, poderia até considerar ir atrás dela e "confortá-la" um pouco.

Pelo menos, quando visse o fax, poderia ter uma boa lembrança.

Outra vez, o som daquele apito chegou aos meus ouvidos. Irritante como sempre. Grunhi e andei em passos duros até lá. Era uma foto da nova agente. Deveria ser uma daquelas mulheres masculinizadas que tomavam remédio para cavalo e...

Então, congelei.

Congelar mesmo. Meu rosto foi perdendo a cor e todo o calor humano. Logo minhas mãos pareciam blocos de gelo e poderia jurar que minhas unhas estavam ficando roxas. Tremia, de frio ou surpresa, não fazia a mínima idéia. O simples ato de respirar se tornava penoso.

Nunca fui de invocar a Deus ou qualquer tipo de entidade. Talvez pelo fato de ter passado mais anos do que gostaria no próprio inferno e chamá-lo não me ajudara muito. Com certeza não faria diferença agora. Mas se pudesse, juro que faria mais preces do que qualquer um.

Esfreguei meus olhos para me certificar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo e não era uma miragem. Não que tivesse fantasias de qualquer tipo com aquele rosto da figura. Na verdade, já havia esquecido-o há muito, muito tempo. Contudo, o destino é peculiar e nos faz encarar coisas desagradáveis. Minha mão correu meu rosto de expressão descrente. Não, não poderia estar acontecendo comigo...

– Parece que Saori não será a única com problemas daqui para frente... – Deixei escapar em voz alta.

Com certeza não, talvez eu estivesse até mais tramado que a poderosa-chefona.

A história clichê da garota que volta para se vingar do cara que quebrou seu coração. Sorri irônico, às vezes os clichês dos livros podem se tornar realidade.

Por outro lado, ela poderia já ter esquecido todo o... Ocorrido. Poderíamos até ser amigos. Uma relação calma e cordial, sem intimidade, mas também sem problemas. Perfeito.

Perfeito demais para ser a MINHA realidade, contudo.

Ao menos que Shina tivesse passado por uma completa e total metamorfose, feito um transplante de cérebro, passado por alguma experiência cientifica que modificava o comportamento ou perdido a memória, estaria do mesmo jeito. Ela se vingou da garota, que deixara o canário de estimação que tanto gostava, sete anos depois jogando pombas mortas no quintal da outra e soltando o cachorrinho da menina no meio da floresta. Digamos que Shina não era exatamente a mais _amável_ das pessoas.

E então, eu comecei a ficar com medo. Pombas mortas e roubar o cachorro por algo tão leviano. Imagine o que ela faria comigo... Esquartejar talvez?

Enfiei a parte dois e três do relatório no bolso de minha calça, deixando para Saori só a primeira folha. Era desonesto, porém mais seguro por enquanto. Observei o fax por algum tempo, me certificando de que não tinha mais nenhuma mensagem para ser lida.

Corri até a saída e fechei a porta com cuidado. Enquanto encostava-a, ouvi o barulho de saltos contra o piso de pedra e quase me desesperei. Rápido, procurei algum lugar em que pudesse me esconder e fui para a escada de emergência. Alguns segundos depois, Atena virava o corredor. A segui com o olhar pela fresta da porta até ela sumir dentro de sua sala. Após aguardar dois minutos, sai de meu esconderijo atordoado.

A famosa lei de Murphy que persegue os pobres humanos. É batido, mas sempre acontece.

Apertei o botão do elevador e entrei na caixa metálica. Apoiei-me na parede e mirava a luz acendendo nos números por cada andar que passava como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo. Quando cheguei no andar térreo, sai em passos desleixados, fingindo que nada acontecera.

Quando passava pelas portas de vidro da frente, uma figura esbarrou em mim de forma um tanto rude, no entanto, não parou um segundo sequer. Virei-me para ver o tão "educado" sujeito e reconheci a cabeleira loira de Hyoga. Parecia um tanto alterado. Fui até ele cauteloso, aquela cara de poucos amigos era tudo menos um convite.

– E ai, Hyoga?

Sinceramente, me arrependo de ter iniciado o diálogo. Os olhos azuis pareciam querer me cortar ao meio.

– Não estou com humor para conversas, Seiya. Tenho assuntos importantes agora.

– Acho que a chefona não vai estar de bom humor...

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica e me fitou mais intensamente.

– E eu estou com um ÓTIMO humor, não? Aquela pirralha vai ter que me ouvir hoje. –E então, entrou no elevador onde eu tinha estado poucos instantes antes.

Meus problemas só tendem a aumentar. Girei os olhos e chamei o outro elevador.

Desejo sinceramente que Shina tenha feito um transplante de cérebro, do contrário, provavelmente não vou estar vivo para ver os fogos no litoral. Sorri fracamente. Isso se não morresse antes...

Mas minha morte antecipada poderia ser chamada de regalia, se comparado ao que presumia que teria que enfrentar.

As portas cinza se fecharam quando apertei o botão para o último andar.


	10. Dilema

_** Dilema**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Autora- Bella Lamounier**

**Revisão - Naru L**

* * *

Entrei em minha sala naquela manhã, decidida a descobrir o que pudesse sobre a situação. Eu sabia o que significava aquelas **_'férias'_** que o departamento estava sofrendo. '_Agente ferido em uma missão simples? Espião'._ Não receberíamos mais missões até que isso fosse esclarecido. Eu precisava ser rápida e descobrir o que exatamente tinha acontecido para que tudo desse errado daquele modo. 

Ainda com esses pensamentos cruzando minha mente, depositei meus pertences na mesa enquanto meus olhos examinavam os papéis deixados ali. Como um imã, meus olhos foram atraídos por uma folha com o timbre da central. '**_Comunicado Urgente_**...' Peguei o papel e comecei a ler. Meus olhos foram se arregalando à medida as palavras faziam sentido. '_O QUÊ? Novo agente? 'Cobra'... Nunca ouvi falar... Mandariam um novato para o serviço?'_

Precisava descobrir o máximo de informações o mais rápido possível, antes que a tal agente chegasse. Isso seria um perigo para mim... Enviar alguém de fora da equipe para investigar significava que eu era suspeita. Além de ameaçar minha posição, essa **_'Cobra'_** poderia trazer problemas... Nenhum dos agentes sequer olhava em minha direção mais do que o necessário, com a chegada de um outro integrante a situação só iria piorar. Provavelmente criariam problemas. Alguém enviado para substituir Shiryu era sinal de que os superiores tinham perdido as esperanças de que o **_'Dragão'_** voltaria. '_Eu não preciso disso agora'_.

Parada diante do armário de arquivos, eu remexia alguns papéis. Meus olhos percorriam os nomes de cada um deles enquanto pensava quem teria motivos para me trair. _'Ogawara Seiya...'_ A razão das equipes serem tão pequenas era justamente evitar coisas desse tipo _'Amamiya Shun...' _Na realidade apenas facilitar as coisas caso algo desse tipo acontecesse _'Amamiya Ikky...'_ No momento que houvesse alguma prova real de que havia um traidor entre nós e eles não conseguissem identificá–lo _'Suyama Shiryu..._' Todos seriam considerados suspeitos em potencial e caçados. _'Hyoga Alexei...'_

Talvez o problema não estivesse em minha equipe, talvez tivéssemos feito algo para irrita_r _algum dos chefões?_ 'Seriam capazes de forjar provas apenas para nos eliminar? Estou ficando paranóica... Melhor me concentrar nos mais próximos'_ Seiya? Ele podia ter ficado sabendo depois... Hyoga agiu um tanto suspeito... Como ele sabia da nossa discussão? E ele me odeia o suficiente para tentar me prejudicar...

– Droga... Estou me sentindo frustrada... Pode ser qualquer um! – Eu resmunguei para o nada.

– O que pode ser qualquer um? – Escutei aquela voz abominável vindo da entrada. _'Droga!_' Eu não tinha trancado a porta? Como aquele chato tinha entrado?

– Hyoga. O que está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei cautelosamente. Se ele não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, era melhor mantê–lo na escuridão. Afinal, todos são suspeitos.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Ele retrucou friamente. Tive vontade de girar os olhos. _'Será que ele nunca cansa?'_

– Informação confidencial. Agora, o que faz aqui? – Repeti a pergunta com a mesma frieza. Não podia dar abertura para aquele homem... Afinal, ele sempre estava com uma pedra na mão... E eu sempre era o alvo.

– Informação confidencial. – Ele zombou, cruzando os braços. Eu estreitei os olhos, ligeiramente irritada.

– Fale logo o que quer ou saia. Não tenho tempo para suas implicâncias sem fundamento. – Ordenei, tentando colocar um pouco de autoridade. Eu era a chefe afinal de contas! Um mínimo de respeito seria bem vindo. Já estava cansada da antipatia inexplicável de Hyoga. Bem... Inexplicável não... Eu sabia muito bem que o machista odiava o fato de eu ter sido a líder em vez dele, mas não precisava ser tão irritante.

– Você sabe muito bem que estou aqui por causa do Shiryu. Quero saber porque você o mandou naquela missão. – Ele respondeu com a voz elevada, fazendo com que eu arqueasse a sobrancelha, largasse os papéis sobre uma mesa e me virasse completamente para ele. Se ele queria discussão, era isso que teria. – Ele lhe disse que precisava de apoio.

– Pois saiba você, _Cisne_, que a falha na missão de Shiryu não teve nada a ver com o fato de ele ter ido sozinho! Mas se isso for muito para sua mente machista e simplória entender, não sou eu que vou explicar! – Falei asperamente, vendo a raiva nos olhos azuis. Eu sabia que meu rosto devia estar vermelho e meus orbes esverdeados, brilhando com a ira que sentia. Sem que eu pudesse controlar, as palavras deixaram meus lábios. – Você parece saber demais sobre assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

Notei os olhos azuis estreitando–se quando ele compreendeu a insinuação por trás de minhas palavras. _'Dane–se, estou cansada!' _Quem disse que eu precisava ser sempre fria e superior enquanto recebia ataques infundados?

A postura dele mudou, o que fez um alarme soar em minha mente, mas como sempre eu ignorei. Contendo o instinto de chamar por alguém, continuei a encará–lo enquanto sentia como se farpas de gelo penetrassem meu corpo saindo dos olhos extremamente azuis que me encaravam.

– Você fala demais, _Atena_. – Ele finalmente falou em tom baixo, raiva misturada com algo que não identifiquei a princípio.

– Isso é simples de resolver. – Desviei minha atenção para os papéis em cima da mesa, como se a presença dele fosse desnecessária. – Dê meia volta e deixe–me sozinha... Vai resolver seus problemas quanto a me ouvir falando demais.

Silêncio... _'Finalmente alguma paz.' _Pensei em ocupar–me com algo até que ele fosse embora, mas sabia que isso apenas o irritaria ainda mais. Uma parte de mim dizia que Hyoga, assim como os outros e até eu mesma, estava apenas querendo saber o que levara ao estado de Shiryu, pois os dois eram grandes amigos... Mas então, como eu poderia desconfiar que ele faria algo assim? '_Mesmo que não goste de mim, não acho que Hyoga faria isso com o **'Dragão'**. Será que estou julgando mal? Ai... É tudo tão confuso...' _Pensei, irritada comigo mesma. Por quê tudo que eu deduzia acabava sendo tão contraditório no final?

–Então me diga, senhorita sabe tudo! – Aquela odiosa voz, carregada com o sarcasmo e desrespeito habitual soou novamente, provando que aquela pequena batalha não havia terminado – Qual foi o motivo da falha de Shiryu? – Ele perguntou, tentando conter a raiva.

– Informação confidencial. – Não pude conter a vontade de devolver as provocações que Hyoga havia feito. _'Por que ele não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz?' _Mas não esperava a reação rápida que me pegou desprevenida...

Ele segurou meu braço com força e levantou a mão, não duvido nada que fosse para me acertar no rosto. No entanto, Cisne era um homem honrado, apesar de tudo. Não bateria em uma mulher. Acho que foi isso que segurou sua mão no meio do caminho. Na verdade, há poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Talvez fosse a minha expressão assustada... Não sei dizer ao certo.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas naquele momento Seiya adentrou a sala. Parou com os olhos arregalados ao ver a maneira que ele me segurava e a mão no ar. Realmente deve ter sido um choque para quem visse a cena... Ainda mais pelo meu rosto vermelho de raiva e os olhos dele, brilhando com o mesmo sentimento.

Hyoga me soltou antes que Seiya pudesse dizer algo e passou pelo companheiro sem nem olhar em sua direção. Seria vergonha? Medo de perder o controle e começar a discutir novamente? Hyoga era tão imprevisível... Não entendia o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Quando Cisne bateu a porta, Seiya veio em minha direção com os olhos preocupados. Não falei nada quando ele segurou meu braço e examinou a marca que Hyoga deixara.

– Isso vai ficar roxo... – Ele comentou, tirando de mim um suspiro. No momento, eu estava mais preocupada evitar que meus agentes fossem assassinados do que com um hematoma qualquer. _'Sim, eu sou fraca. Eles podem me odiar e ainda assim eu me preocupo com sua segurança.'_ – Sobre o que discutiam?

– Não é nada, Seiya. – Eu respondi vagamente. Não queria que palavra nenhuma do que falávamos escapasse daquela sala. Não podia deixar o traidor descobrir sobre minhas desconfianças.

–Não pode ser **_'nada'_**! Hyoga ia te bater! Eu vou lá falar com ele e... – Ele começou a tagarelar e eu girei os olhos. _'Síndrome de herói não, por favor! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.'_ Tirei meu braço das mãos dele.

– Esqueça, Seiya. Não vale a pena. – Com isso ele se calou, mas pude ver pela expressão em seu rosto que a última coisa que Pégasus pretendia fazer era **_'esquecer'_**. Suspirei e deixei para lá. Não ia adiantar tentar coagi–lo a desistir do assunto.

Preciso me concentrar nos suspeitos, nas razões que levariam alguém ligado à fundação de traí–la desse modo. O novo agente que chegaria em pouco tempo para me seguir, avaliando cada passo em falso que eu pudesse dar. Eu já tinha problemas demais para me preocupar com um súbito ataque de machismo e proteção.

_'Preciso me concentrar na investigação.'_ Repeti para mim mesma. _' Mas por onde começar quando todos são suspeitos?'

* * *

_

**_Nota - Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoas.  
_**

**_Ficamos felizes por ter pessoas lendo e gostando._**

**_O Ikky não sumiu não, o próximo capítulo é dele e vocês poderão saber o que ele esteve fazendo._**

**_Beijos, _**

**_Naru _**


	11. Revelações, Mais Segredos

**Revelações... Mais segredos**

**

* * *

**

**Autora - Juliane.chan1**

**Revisão - Naru L**

* * *

Assim que sai do hospital, decidi investigar por conta própria o que havia acontecido a Shiryu. Não me agradava em nada ter a suspeita de que poderia haver um traidor entre nós. Já não era fácil ter esse trabalho, mais difícil ainda se teria que desconfiar de meus próprios companheiros. 

Subi em minha moto e coloquei o capacete, sem olhar para trás deixei o prédio onde meu amigo ainda estava internado e segui em direção ao endereço que encontrara entre as coisas do _'Dragão'_.

Quem seria Shun–Rei? E por que ele nunca dissera nada sobre ela? Estaria investigando–a? Essa mulher estaria de algum modo envolvida nos acontecimentos? Se ela tivesse culpa na infeliz situação de Shiryu, ela teria o que temer!

Algum tempo depois, cheguei ao tal bairro. Parei minha moto em frente a um pequeno prédio, exatamente onde o endereço indicava ser a morada de Shun–Rei. Para não levantar suspeitas, me dirigi ao outro lado da rua. Um pequeno restaurante, e pedi uma água enquanto observava o movimento.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, até que uma moça de longos cabelos negros, presos com uma trança saiu do prédio. Ela estava usando roupas típicas da China, e parou diante de um grupo de pessoas para conversar.

Tentando não levantar suspeitas, perguntei desinteressadamente a um senhor do meu lado se conhecia a moça.

– Sei que ela se chama Shun–Rei.– Ele me respondeu. – Mas se está interessado nela desista. Soube que ela tem um namorado.

Dei um meio sorriso, tentando parecer desapontado.

_'Então é ela a tal Shun–Rei?' _

Agora, tudo o que precisava descobrir era até onde ela estava envolvida com Shiryu. Raro acontecer comigo, mas aquilo podia ser apenas uma pista falsa.

Paguei minha água e atravessei a rua em direção a garota. Ela percebeu minha aproximação e parou de conversar para me encarar.

– Com licença, você é Shun–Rei? – Perguntei.

A jovem piscou algumas vezes, olhando para mim, talvez imaginando de onde eu a conhecia.

– Sim, sou eu. Mas quem é você?

– Sou...amigo de Shiryu. Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya.

Prestei bem atenção na reação em seu rosto ou em seus olhos à menção do nome dele, mas para a minha surpresa, não foi a reação que esperava.

– Amigo do Shiryu? – Ela sorriu.– Quer subir e tomar um chá? O senhor trabalha na mesma agência de turismo do Shiryu?

– Agência de Turismo. – Repeti, tentando me acostumar com a idéia. _'Será que ela está envolvida?'_ – Sim, trabalho na mesma agência que ele.

Subimos por uma escada no edifício simples e antigo, sem que a tal Shun–Rei parasse de falar.

– E como está Shiryu? Não o vejo há muitos dias, só tenho tido noticias dele por cartas.

– Você não tem visto ele?

– Ele me disse que por causa do seu trabalho, vive viajando. – Shun–Rei abriu a porta de um modesto, mas bem arrumado apartamento.– Entre, Amamiya–san. Farei um chá para nós.

– A senhorita mal me conhece e me convida para entrar?

– Se é a amigo do Shiryu, deve ser uma boa pessoa. – Ela falou da cozinha, e aproveitei sua distração para observar o local.

Havia um porta–retrato sobre uma cômoda, e nele a foto de Shiryu e Shun–Rei juntos. Engraçado, isso fez com que eu me desse conta de que não sabia nada sobre meus companheiros. Nem mesmo da vida particular do meu próprio irmão, desde que nos juntamos a Fundação.

– Ele me disse que se um dia um de seus amigos aparecesse aqui...– A voz dela se aproximando me despertou de meu pequeno devaneio – Eu deveria entregar isso a ele.–Shun–Rei disse, aparecendo com um envelope nas mãos.

– E como sabe que sou esse amigo certo? – Perguntei.

– Ele me descreveu cada um de vocês. – Ela me entregou o envelope com tristeza no olhar.–E que se isso acontecesse, era melhor eu ir para a casa de meus parentes no interior. Porque ele provavelmente não voltaria mais aqui.

Peguei o envelope e percebi que o _'Dragão'_ com certeza esperava uma traição. Ele deveria saber de algo que eu, e os demais membros do grupo, não sabíamos. No momento não conseguia identificar exatamente o que sentia, podia ser apenas tristeza por aquela carta confirmar minhas suspeitas ou apenas frustração por ter colocado as mãos nela tarde demais para impedir que algo acontecesse.

Despedi–me rapidamente e deixei o apartamento quase instantaneamente. Não precisa de mais provas além da dor nos olhos de Shun–Rei para perceber que ela realmente não sabia de nada mesmo sobre nós ou sobre a missão de Shiryu.

_'Ele esperava o pior!'_ foi o pensamento obsessivo que me acompanhou enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente.

Chegando ao lado de fora, minha mente continuava tomada por várias coisas, trabalhando incessantemente em busca de alguma pista que deixara escapar. Não lembro exatamente o que despertou minha atenção, mas percebi, um carro em alta velocidade aparecer e seus ocupantes começarem a atirar em minha direção.

Joguei–me ao chão, procurando me proteger das balas. Uma enorme confusão estava formada com pessoas gritando, sendo atingidas pelos projeteis. As balas atingiram minha moto, com certeza o tanque de gasolina. O barulho ensurdecedor da explosão foi o bastante para calar todas as pessoas da rua por alguns segundos antes que começassem a gritar novamente, correndo desordenadamente em busca de abrigo.

Tudo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas quando finalmente consegui levantar, sacando minha arma a única coisa visível foi o carro se afastando, aproveitando–se da confusão para escapar sem que eu pudesse atirar de volta.

_'Maldição! Eu adorava aquela moto!'_

Olhei para a nuvem de fumaça escapando das labaredas que minha moto havia se transformado e tentei correr na direção do carro, mas antes que pudesse alcançá–los para ver ao menos o número da placa o veiculo dobrou a esquina em alta velocidade e a única coisa que pude reconhecer foi o barulho dos pneus cantando no asfalto.

Baixei minha arma, guardando–a rapidamente no coldre e coloquei as mãos no bolso à procura do envelope que Shun–Rei havia me entregado. Por sorte não o havia perdido na confusão.

Abri rapidamente, despejando o conteúdo em minha mão. 'Uma chave e um pedaço de papel com um código numérico rabiscado. Aquilo parecia tão pouco para alguém se arriscar a uma confusão em publico.

_'O que significa isso? E de onde diabos é essa a chave?'_


	12. Atritos

**_Atritos_**

* * *

**Autora- Megawinsone**

**Revisão - Naru L**

* * *

Uma semana já tinha se passado desde aquele incidente com Shiryu. Minha vida estava começando a ficar monótona, as missões secretas me faziam falta. Viver perigosamente era o meu lema e esse marasmo que estava vivenciando era algo insuportável.

Tentei ficar o mais longe possível daquela idiota da Saori, ela me irritava quando tentando mostrar–se forte, mesmo sendo fraca. Até hoje fico indignado com o fato de colocarem uma mulher tão inútil como líder do nosso grupo. Aposto como se o avô não tivesse sido um dos chefões da organização, ela nunca teria passado de uma secretária!

Meus pensamentos cessaram quando tentei levantar da cama e encontrei dificuldade. Somente agora vejo o motivo, duas belas mulheres estavam por cima do meu corpo. Braços e pernas pousados sobre meu peito, em uma confusão de membros que era normal cortar minha liberdade de movimentos. Minha cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir, resultado da bebida daquela boate de reputação duvidosa em que entrei ontem. Consegui companhia para passar a noite e esquecer dos meus problemas, mas a aquela alfinetada toda vez que eu fazia o mínimo movimento era um preço alto e nem um pouco encorajador.

Caminhei até o banheiro, usando a parede como guia. Fechar as cortinas fora uma idéia que não me passara pela cabeça quando chegara na noite anterior. O sol alto, que iluminava o cômodo com força total agora era algo que eu podia facilmente dispensar. Abri o chuveiro no máximo, precisava de um demorado banho firo para quem sabe acordar meu corpo e espantar aquela desagradável sensação de ressaca.

Com a realização dos meus desejos veio–me a mente as lembranças que eu lutara para apagar no dia anterior. Onde estava a falha naquela maldita missão? Por que Atena não havia mandando mais uma pessoa para executar o trabalho?

Uma idéia brilhante me veio na cabeça, eu iria tirar as dúvidas com a única culpada desse acontecimento trágico. Desliguei o chuveiro, me enrolei na toalha e segui até o cômodo aonde deixei aquelas duas jovens adormecidas, me aproximei da cama, sem paciência coloquei a mão no ombro da ruiva e a sacudi.

– Acorde! – Falei.

– Quem é você? – A garota perguntou sonolenta

– Não se lembra da noite passada? Eu, você e sua amiga viemos aqui para o meu apartamento fazer uma festinha, depois que bebemos muito naquele bar.

– Agora me lembrei vagamente, já sei quer que a gente vá embora? – Inquiriu séria.

– Sim, isso mesmo, vocês tem trinta minutos para saírem daqui – Respondeu autoritário.

Nem precisei falar mais nada, depois do tempo que determinei para deixarem o local, estas estavam arrumadas e prontas.

– Bem, a noite foi maravilhosa, se quiser repetir a dose sabe aonde nos encontrar – A loura de fartos seios comentou, antes dela e sua amiga abrirem a porta e sumirem pelo corredor.

– Com certeza saberei – Sorri malicioso.

Depois de alguns minutos encarando a porta fechada me dirigi à cozinha. Liguei a cafeteira e fui para o quarto me vestir enquanto esperava que o café ficasse pronto. Joguei a camiseta azul que segurava sobre uma das cadeiras e preparei um lanche rápido para acompanhar o café.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, resolvi que já havia me demorado demais ali. Tinha um objetivo a cumprir e não iria mais adiá–lo, certas pessoas não mereciam paz. Caminhei em direção a porta, pegando os óculos escuros ao lado das chaves de cima do aparador no caminho e parti rumo ao meu _'alvo'_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma hora depois estava na porta do prédio onde ficava o escritório daquela fraca, que ainda brincava de ser a poderosa chefona. A porta do elevador abriu–se e assim subi até o andar em que ficava a tal sala da organização, andei alguns minutos, até ouvir a voz desagradável da riquinha. Aproximei–me lentamente, para não ser percebido e notei que a porta estava entreaberta, por isso eu tinha ouvido seus resmungos.

– Droga... Estou me sentindo frustrada... Pode ser qualquer um! – Ela resmungou para o nada.

Não podendo mais resistir, empurrei a porta, entrando rapidamente. As palavras dela despertando um alarme na minha mente já desconfiada.

– O que pode ser qualquer um? – Interroguei friamente, como se esta fosse algum inimigo.

– Hyoga. O que está fazendo aqui? – Aquela insuportável me perguntou cautelosamente. A expressão quase assustada, a voz que parecia falhar... Parecia que estava escondendo algo.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Retruquei friamente e pude ver que a dondoca tentou se fazer de importante não me respondendo.

– Informação confidencial. Agora, o que faz aqui? – Repetiu a mesma pergunta que tinha me feito no inicio.

– Informação confidencial. – Zombei, cruzando os braços, nesse momento ela estreitou os olhos, ligeiramente irritada.

– Fale logo o que quer ou saia. Não tenho tempo para suas implicâncias sem fundamento. – Ordenou, tentando colocar um pouco de autoridade.

– Você sabe muito bem que estou aqui por causa do Shiryu. Quero saber porque você o mandou naquela missão. – Respondi com a voz elevada, fazendo com que ela arqueasse a sobrancelha, largasse os papéis sobre uma mesa e se virasse completamente para mim. Tinha conseguido sua tenção finalmente. – Ele lhe disse que precisava de apoio.

– Pois saiba você, _Cisne_, que a falha na missão de Shiryu não teve nada a ver com o fato de ele ter ido sozinho! Mas se isso for muito para sua mente machista e simplória entender, não sou eu que vou explicar! – O modo áspero como ela falou, claramente tentando me colocar no meu lugar, apenas serviu para me irritar além do limite. – Você parece saber demais sobre assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

Fiquei realmente furioso, porque entendi muito bem o que ela quis insinuar, aquelas palavras me indignaram. Não admito que ela coloque a honestidade e lealdade que tenho por meus amigos à prova. Tomado pela fúria a encarei, não gostei do jeito que esta me olhou, então alterado estreitei os olhos perigosamente.

– Você fala demais, _Atena_. – Eu finalmente falei em tom baixo, tentando segurar a minha raiva misturada com rancor.

– Isso é simples de resolver. – Desviou sua atenção para os papéis em cima da mesa, como se minha presença fosse desnecessária. – Dê meia volta e deixe–me sozinha... Vai resolver seus problemas quanto a me ouvir falando demais.

– Então me diga, senhorita sabe tudo! Qual foi o motivo da falha de Shiryu? – Perguntei quase perdendo a paciência que me restava.

– Informação confidencial. – Rapidamente me aproximei dela, pegando–a de surpresa.

Segurei seu frágil braço com força, e levantei minha outra mão para lhe desferir um tapa. Meu sangue fervia, não me importava se iria levar ou não uma suspensão ao agredir aquela arrogante, mas algo me fez parar. Mais forte que meus instintos, havia a razão. Eu não podia bater em uma mulher, seria quebrar as minhas regras de boa educação.

Nesse mesmo momento, Seiya adentrou no lugar, fazendo com que eu a largasse. Sem esperar a reação de Saori ou as perguntas dele, resolvi me afastar. Passei por ele, quase empurrando–o para que saísse do meu caminho. Eu precisava _'esfriar'_ a cabeça.

Deixei o prédio, vagando sem rumo pela cidade. Toda aquela conversa me deixou preocupado. Apesar de não gostar dela como chefe, eu nunca trairia meu grupo, por nenhum dinheiro desse mundo e muito menos por vingança. Existem limites para tudo e a traição era algo impensável para mim. Sentei–me em um banco da praça e fiquei observando as pessoas que caminhavam por lá. A calma e tranqüilidade com que pareciam encarar a vida. Não pareciam preocupados com o que acontecia para que pudessem usufriar dessa vida.

O celular vibrando no bolso traseiro de minha calça, me fez com que eu despertasse de meus pensamentos. Observando o visor, rapidamente reconheci o numero de uma das minhas ex–namoradas pedindo para me ver, estranhei o tom da voz dela, parecia receosa com algo.

– Está certo, pode ir até meu apartamento, conversaremos lá – A tranqüilizei, parecia que ela queria me contar algo muito importante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ao chegar próximo de minha moradia, senti que estava sendo seguido por alguém. Balancei a cabeça, afastando tal pensamento. Devia ser apenas impressão ou cansaço, O mais provável é que fosse uma mistura dos dois. Subi rapidamente as escadarias do condomínio em que morava, quando eu ia abrir a porta, ouvi a voz da minha antiga namorada.

– Olá, Hyoga! – Ela me abraçou por trás.

– Vamos entre, não me sinto á vontade nesse corredor – Entramos imediatamente, e a fiz sentar no sofá, enquanto eu tirava os sapatos.

– Vou ser direta, não quero demorar. Vim lhe convidar para meu casamento.

Arregalei os olhos, fazia apenas uma semana que tínhamos terminado e já estava casando com outro.

– Como assim? Pensei que você me amasse, uma semana é pouco tempo para deixar de gostar de uma pessoa e casar com outra – Expliquei transtornado.

– Faz tempo que eu conheço essa pessoa que vou me casar, eu menti para você quando disse que lhe amava. Você foi apenas uma aventura na minha vida, espero que algum dia você me perdoe por tudo – Me aproximei dela e a peguei pelo braço.

– Você é uma mentirosa, espero que seu marido lhe traia com a primeira que encontrar na rua – Abri a porta, jogando–a no corredor. Vi a tristeza e a magoa por minhas palavras, mas a raiva que sentia era muita para me importar com detalhes. – Espero nunca mais ter o desprazer de te encontrar! – Falei antes de bater a porta, o barulho apressado dos saltos se afastando ainda soando em meus ouvidos.

Sentei no sofá, ainda irritado. Ao que parece, problemas gostam de aparecer juntos. Recostei–me no sofá, pegando o controle remoto, trocando de canal rapidamente. Não conseguia entender a irritação que as palavras dela haviam me causado. Era apenas uma no meio de tantas outras a passarem por minha vida.

Fechei os olhos, um suspiro cansado escapando de meus lábios enquanto deslizava no sofá até estar deitado nele desajeitadamente. Podia ouvir um filme de ação passando na tv, mas estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos e procurar pelo controle para acabar com aquele som irritante de tiros e explosões. Cobri a cabeça com uma almofada e antes mesmo que me desse conta, adormeci.


	13. Perdas, e ganhos?

**Perdas... e ganhos?**

**

* * *

**

**Autora - Naru L e Juliane.chan ( dialogos Ikki)**

**

* * *

**

Tem alguns momentos da vida que você pára, olha em volta e pensa: _'Impossível ficar pior.'_. É claro, que algum tempo depois, dias, horas ou minutos, você vai cair na real que a realidade é dura e não importa quão ruim seja a situação presente, ela sempre pode piorar.

Este é um desses momentos. A realidade finalmente encontrou um caminho na minha mente e fez com que eu _'acordasse'_. Quando comecei a voltar a consciência no hospital, sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo dolorido pensei que nada podia ser pior do que aquilo. Minutos depois uma das enfermeiras _' graciosamente'_ disse que eu estava cego.

Não sei qual seria sua reação, mas a minha não foi das melhores. Disseram que eu fiquei _'violento'_ só porque tentei levantar mais de uma vez, empurrei algumas pessoas que tentaram me conter e arranquei as faixas que cobriam meus olhos. Eu sei, não parece bom quando a gente escuta, mas eu realmente pensava que aquilo era só alguma brincadeira de mau gosto e assim que tirasse aquelas malditas bandagens tudo voltaria ao normal.

Quando você leva uma vida como a minha, sempre correndo perigo e sofrendo tentativas de ser passado para trás, não costuma acreditar no que as pessoas dizem. Precisa ver com seus próprios olhos. Tudo o que consegui com essa minha pequena rebeldia foi ser preso na cama e sedado. _'Comportamento inaceitável'_ foi o que disseram.

Nos dois dias que se passaram, antes que eu fosse transferido para o **_Santuário_**, eu tive muito tempo para pensar que nada podia ser pior do que aquilo. Preso em uma maldita cama, sem poder receber visitas ou ver as pessoas estranhas que diziam estar ali para cuidar de mim.

A única coisa boa em tudo isso é que tive bastante tempo de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Cenas soltas e desconexas passavam diante dos meus olhos, irônico eu sei, uma vez que essa era a única coisa que eu podia ver agora. O encontro com o que deveria ser uma fonte segura. O percurso até o clube que deveria estar lotado aquele hora. Uma voz conhecida gritando meu nome e um tremendo... Nada.

Isso mesmo, nada! Alguma parte da minha mente gritava de frustração por lembranças tão escassas e que não me adiantavam de nada, mas a outra continuava se divertindo com seus joguinhos em repetir sempre as mesmas cenas.

Estar aqui no **_Santuário_** não melhorou minha condição. É uma falsa sensação de segurança. Algo completamente inexplicável, uma vez que não há lugar mais seguro e sofisticado em tratamentos do que este no mundo.

O estranho é que toda vez que eu penso na palavra _'seguro'_ um alarme soa na minha cabeça, o mesmo tipo de sensação que lembro ter tido quando aquela voz chamou meu nome antes desse maldito... _Inconveniente_.

Dois dias depois da minha chegada aqui às visitas começaram, Seiya e Hyoga foram os primeiros. As palavras deles soavam vazias aos meus ouvidos, e depois de quinze minutos o que eu mais deseja era pular da cama e acertar um murro na boca dos dois. Quem sabe isso os fizessem se calar? Porque por mais ausente que eu tentasse parecer eles não paravam de vir e falar sem parar como fariam quem provocou meu estado atual pagar.

A pena que eu podia ouvir permeada as palavras dos dois era algo insuportável. Eu não preciso que sintam pena de mim. Não entendem que isso é apenas algo passageiro? O tempo vai fazer melhorar, tal qual uma perna quebrada volta ao normal depois de alguns meses.

Alguns dias passaram e quando continuei a receber visitas que me irritavam igualmente, tomei a decisão de trancar a porta do quarto. Algo simples não é? _'Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes!' _O problema é que as portas aqui do **_Santuário_** não possuem chaves e procurar algo suficientemente pesado para segurar a porta não é algo fácil quando seu corpo ainda dói e você não enxerga.

Agora eles _batem_ à minha porta quando querem entrar; É uma sensação de poder satisfatória. Pode parecer nada para o resto das pessoas, mas quando você é reduzido a alguém sem direito de opinar sequer se quer receber uma visita ou não, é porque se transformou em alguém patético demais. Então, a solução é tomar uma atitude infantil como essa apenas para se sentir um pouquinho menos inútil.

Quando eu me recuso a abrir, a _droga da **minha** porta_, ouço as ameaças das enfermeiras. Vozes sem um pingo de delicadeza e consolo que apenas dizem que vão derrubar a porta ou arrancá–la. O sorriso que curva meus lábios fica maior quando ouço os médicos dizerem que irão contatar meu supervisor. Eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça dessa gente para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de que isso vai fazer com que eu volte a me _' comportar'_.

Isso faz com que lembre das palavras de Hyoga, acusando Saori pelo que aconteceu comigo. Imagino que isso seja um tipo de válvula de escape para ele, deve se sentir culpado por ter sido o ultimo a falar comigo antes que eu partisse. Dizer todas aquelas coisas horríveis deve fazer com que se sinta mais leve, mas o problema é que não fazem bem nenhum a_ mim_.

Falhar desse modo é invariavelmente culpa apenas do agente. Eu sei que briguei com Saori pedindo que alguém me acompanhasse. Lembro perfeitamente da ligação para Hyoga na noite anterior a minha partida, mas a verdade é que duvido muito que algo fizesse diferença na situação. A única diferença é que eu poderia ter companhia aqui. Talvez não, um outro agente poderia ter morrido. E nesse caso, eu teria que conviver não apenas com minha própria perda, mas também com o peso da morte de outra pessoa sobre meus ombros. Isso é algo difícil de desejar.

A verdade é dura, mas única. '_Um outro agente não teria feito diferença'_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O silêncio que só vem acompanhado da noite caiu sobre o **_Santuário_** novamente. Essa é a única maneira de diferenciar o tempo para alguém mergulhado na escuridão. Os passos no corredor param de soar. Enfermeiras e médicos irritados param de bater a minha porta, dizendo coisas que estou cansado de saber. E eu permaneço aqui, sentado em frente a essas grades, observando o mundo que me cerca.

Sorrio comigo mesmo, é estranho usar esse verbo quando na realidade não posso observar nada. Mas a verdade é que isso é apenas um detalhe que não me impede permanecer sentado, mergulhado em meus pensamentos. Continuo, compulsivamente repetindo as poucas cenas de que me recordo na esperança de lembrar de algo que seja útil.

Todas as manhãs, quando os primeiros pássaros começam a cantar, eu me arrasto até a cama. A cabeça explodindo com o esforço infrutífero de procurar por respostas de perguntas que nem mesmo sei quais são.

Caio em um sono agitado, acordando a cada passo mais próximo. A cada voz que soa no corredor e xingo a mim mesmo por ser tão estúpido a ponto de deixar que minha mente cansada me pregue peças.Não existe perigo no **_Santuário_**... Ou será que estou enganado?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

É noite novamente quando eu acordo e sei, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos que não existe razão para tal ato além de minha própria teimosia em continuar vivo. Respiro fundo, movendo–me cautelosamente até recostar–me aos travesseiros desconfortáveis e encarar o mesmo e conhecido nada.

Ouço um riso abafado soar perto demais. Dentro do quarto onde não deveria haver ninguém além de mim. Seguro as cobertas com força, preparando–me para atirá–las para o lado. Quem sabe, talvez eu tivesse a sorte de acertar o intruso com elas e assim conseguir algum tempo para fugir. Só depois caio na realidade de que eu atravanquei a porta e isso seria completamente inútil.

– Quem está aí? – O riso soou novamente, mais alto dessa vez e eu o reconheci.– Fênix?

– Bom saber que o fato de estar cego não atrofiou seu raciocínio.

Quase sorri com aquelas palavras, depois dos idiotas vindo me visitar cheio de cuidados com o que falavam, alguém sincero era com certeza um alivio.

– Vá à Merda Amamiya! Veio para sentir pena de mim, como os outros? – Perguntei com raiva. Eu sei que é contraditório, mas o que fazer? Depois de alguns dias mergulhado no tédio eu tinha que despejar minha irritação em alguém, certo?

– Você primeiro, Dragão! Quero que me diga tudo o que sabe sobre o seu incidente!

Agora ele com certeza tinha me irritado. Perguntas que eu não posso responder são algo que realmente me tiram do sério. Um psicólogo diria que é algum complexo, eu digo que é algo inconcebível ser incapaz de responder algo tão simples, e pior, que aconteceu comigo!

– Pra quê? – Atirei os lençóis para o lado, jogando as pernas para fora da cama. Um gesto impensado que me custou uma pontada nas costelas. Ignorei isso por enquanto e desloquei minha raiva em outro ponto .– Para que eu ouça outro discurso piegas de _'vou te vingar, Shiryu'_? Não obrigado! – Pude ouvi–lo prender o riso e isso fez com que eu relaxasse um pouco. Imitar Ogawara era sempre divertido. Ok, nesse caso é trágico. – Eu mesmo cuidarei de tudo quando...

– Quando voltar a enxergar? – Ele completou minha frase e ao contrário do que podia parecer aquilo não me irritou, apenas fez com que eu encarasse a verdade de que talvez nunca mais voltasse a enxergar.– Atiraram em mim hoje, agora essa história é pessoal!

– Cala a boca. – Respondi seco. Voltei a deitar na cama, um suspiro frustrado escapando de meus lábios antes de confessar. – Acontece que... Eu não... Não me lembro de muita coisa. – Foi a vez dele suspirar. Mesmo sem poder vê–lo eu sabia que ele devia estar com o cenho franzido em irritação – O que houve? Está mais irritante que o costume.

– Explodiram a minha moto! – Eu sei que parece maldade, mas a irritação quase infantil presente na voz dele quase fez com que eu gargalhasse – Eu disse que era pessoal.Não se lembra nem disso?

– Os outros vem aqui com pena de mim – Respondi, minha voz carregada de sarcasmo. – E agora tenho que agüentar sua conversa idiota por causa de uma droga de moto?

– Tem sorte de estar cego ou eu calaria sua boca!

– Você? – Perguntei sem conseguir conter mais o riso – Mesmo cego eu posso acabar com você!

– Tá me fazendo perder tempo, babaca! – Ouvi os passos aproximando–se da cama – Não se lembra nem disso? – ele jogou algo leve sobre minhas pernas. Minhas mãos automaticamente fecharam–se sobre o pequeno envelope. Recostei–me na cama, em silencio enquanto tentava reconhecer o que podia ser aquilo. Virei o envelope algumas vezes até que algo caiu de seu interior, pesado demais para ser uma carta.

_'Uma chave'_ Ok, eu devo estar mesmo estúpido para não reconhecer uma chave sem que ela caísse em mim. Literalmente.

– Uma chave deveria fazer eu me lembrar de algo? – Suspirei irritado. E nesse momento reconheci o perfume que o envelope exalava. – Você esteve com Shun–Rei? – Perguntei lentamente, quase com medo da resposta.

– Não se preocupe... Ninguém mais sabe sobre isso. – Pela primeira vez naquele encontro ele parecia querer me consolar – Ela está bem.

– Você disse que houve um tiroteio...

Podem me chamar de estranho, mas se alguém tenta me consolar eu instantaneamente penso que tem algo errado. Essa sensação só tende a piorar quando a fonte desse ato é alguém como Amamiya.

– Eu disse que atiraram em mim e na minha moto.

– Menos mal.

– _'Menos mal'_ o cacete. Não me ouviu dizer que minha moto explodiu?

– Shun–rei estava perto? – Perguntei calmamente, como se faz com uma criança.

– Não. – Ele respondeu de mau humor. Eu podia apostar que devia estar com uma expressão emburrada e realmente lamentei não poder observar aquilo.

– Você obviamente está bem, uma vez que veio até aqui me perturbar! – Sorri, em minha mente eu podia ver claramente cada uma das reações dele. Se não tivesse tanta confiança, provavelmente temeria pela minha vida nesse momento. – Como entrou? Pela janela?

– Eu gostaria de explodir você nesse momento, Dragão!

– Perda de tempo. Já fizeram isso há pouco tempo atrás... Seja mais original.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre nós. Não é estranho como as pessoas falam coisas sem pensar e depois caem na dura realidade? O fato da explosão não tinha nada a ver com ele, eu sabia perfeitamente bem que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, então por que se importar?

– Está mesmo magoado por causa da moto? – Perguntei depois de alguns minutos. Já era bastante ruim ficar no silêncio quando estava sozinho, não precisa disso agora. – Tenho certeza que pode comprar outra com seu salário... Ou convencer alguém a comprar para você.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não saio por aí caçando mulheres ricas para comprarem coisas para mim?

– Já aconteceu...

– Eu não pedi!

– Ah sim. – Sorri, ouvindo–o bufar irritado. Tudo voltara ao normal. – Só aconteceu.

– Sim! Só... – Ele parou de falar e eu quase pude vê–lo balançar a cabeça, irritado.– Por que estamos falando de mim?

– Você começou a agir como os outros, cheio de cuidado com o que poderia falar perto de mim... – Respondi calmamente, sorrindo com vontade pela primeira vez desde que acordara no hospital – Achei que seria melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

– Sobre a chave... – Ele falou entre dentes o que só fez com que eu risse mais – O que você lembra?

– Serve para abrir uma fechadura?

– Você ficou completamente idiota? – Ele quase gritou ao meu lado e eu tive mesmo que me conter para não continuar rindo. – Que diabo de resposta imbecil foi essa?

– Você perguntou o que eu lembrava sobre chaves.

– Eu perguntei o que você lembrava **_dessa_** chave! – Ouvi os passos se afastando rapidamente – Acho que não foi só sua visão que foi afetada!

Ouvi o barulho da janela se abrindo e soube que ele iria embora. Provavelmente percebera que era inútil falar comigo. Respirei fundo, endireitando o corpo antes de chamá–lo:

– Ei, Fênix?

– O que é? – Ele respondeu mal humorado, sem fazer nenhum movimento para se aproximar de mim novamente. – Pensou em outra resposta cretina para me dar?

– Está esquecendo disso. – Joguei a chave dentro do envelope rapidamente e atirei em sua direção, ou da onde eu achava que ele estava parado.Quando não pude mais sentir a textura do papel contra meus dedos, percebi a grande estupidez daquele ato, provavelmente atirara tudo pela janela.

– Boa mira. – Contra todas as possibilidades ouvi quando ele dobrou o envelope e o barulho de tecido contra tecido quando ele o guardou em um dos bolsos. – Algo tinha que ter sobrado nessa sua carcaça inútil.

Continuei parado, encarando o velho e conhecido nada enquanto o ouvia sair pela janela. Só podia ser um golpe de sorte ter acertado onde atirar aquilo. Quais eram as chances de algo assim se repetir?

– Volto aqui quando souber de algo. Só espero que até lá tenha parado com seus ataques... Principalmente o de fechar a porta.

Suspirei, ouvindo–o praguejar alto do lado de fora.

– Você está do lado de dentro, idiota. Poderia sair por ela.

– E arrastar aquelas coisas pelo quarto para alertar a segurança? Não, obrigado.

– Como se descer pela janela do segundo andar não fosse suspeito. – Um alarme soou na minha cabeça pela primeira vez. Levantei da cama, caminhando na direção da janela e perguntei mais alto do que deveria. – Essa janela não tinha grade?

– Ela não nasceu aqui... – A voz dele soou divertida enquanto descia. – O que o fez pensar que não poderia ser retirada?

Dei de ombros, afastando–me da janela e desabando sobre a cadeira. Ao menos ela deveria estar ali se alguém não tivesse tirado do lugar. Praguejei alto caindo sentado no chão e podia jurar ter ouvido a risada de Fênix ecoando lá embaixo. Ignorei essa impressão sabendo que ele não seria tão idiota a ponto de arriscar ser descoberto apenas para fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto como essa. Estiquei o braço, procurando pela cadeira e respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego pelo susto dor, causados pelo tombo.

Quando minha mão tocou o metal frio da perna da cadeira a lembrança de um cofre dentro de um banco veio com clareza absurda a minha mente. Parei de me mover, ávido por qualquer fragmento de lembrança que pudesse ajudar no quebra cabeça que minha memória havia se tornado.

Podia ver com clareza a entrada de um dos grandes bancos do centro da cidade, o gerente sorrindo tranqüilizador enquanto me guiava para uma sala cujas paredes eram cobertas por cofres. Franzi o cenho, ignorando a pontada de dor que esse movimento causou, concentrado nas lembranças. A parede cheia de cofres se apagou, sendo substituída por algo que parecia tão absurdo que eu só pude pensar que era uma peça pregada por minha mente para que eu desistisse daquele esforço inútil. Um restaurante não podia ter ligação com um banco, não é mesmo?

Suspirei desanimado, puxando a cadeira para que pudesse levantar com dificuldade. A conhecida dor de cabeça causando pontadas em minha fronte.Estranho como parecia haver parte de mim que não queria lembrar e não se importava de utilizar truques sujos para continuar me deixando no _'escuro'_.


	14. O Visitante

**O Visitante**

* * *

**Autora** – Madam Spooky

**Revisão** – Naru L

* * *

O plano era simples. Simples demais para dar certo. Eu só tinha que entrar no apartamento do meu irmão, revirar as coisas dele e descobrir o que estava acontecendo na Organização que ele relutava tanto em me dizer.

Revirei os olhos, lembrando do que tinha descoberto entre um boato e outro. Hyoga e Seiya tinham feito visitas à Saori desde que todos ficamos sabendo que Shiryu ficaria cego. Pelo humor de Cisne as poucas vezes em que cruzamos pelo prédio, devia ter se deparado com um muro chamado "_informação__ confidencial_", a frase favorita dos chefes quando estavam pouco dispostos a falar. Quanto a Seiya, imaginei que teria coisas mais interessantes a tratar com Athena que o fracasso de uma missão. Um caso curioso era assistir até quando os dois iam conseguir continuar enganando todo mundo.

O prédio onde Ikki vive desde que se formou no colegial fica na pior parte da cidade, um lugar cheio de bares baratos, casas de streepers e pontos de agiotagem. O último lugar onde um agente secreto em boa situação financeira escolheria residir. Assim que estacionei na frente de lugar, um bando de garotos de rua encostou, pedindo trocados e me olhando como se tivesse acabado de aterrissar uma nave espacial no meio da rua. Sorri para eles, me sentindo ligeiramente deslocado, e distribui moedas com a condição de que tomassem conta do veículo.

Olhei em volta, a rua estava deserta. Entrei no prédio como se estivesse acostumado a ir até ali, ignorando que era a segunda vez em mais de três anos que eu pisava naquele lugar. Meu irmão e eu sempre fomos parte de mundos diferentes. Nosso trabalho era a única coisa que nos unia desde que nos tornamos adultos. Ainda falávamos ao telefone e íamos a algum lugar de vez em quando, mas no que dizia respeito as nossas vidas pessoais, nos tornamos completos estranhos.

Atravessei o saguão. Um único homem estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira não muito firme, completamente adormecido, com o rosto coberto por um jornal. Não prestei maior atenção nele, apesar de manter meus sentidos em alerta. Não importava que eu estivesse em um edifício barato e aquele fosse apenas um velho porteiro com problemas para se manter acordado, estranhos sempre despertavam a minha desconfiança, mais nos últimos dias, desde que o acidente com Shiryu abalara as bases da organização.

Shiryu.

Peguei–me pensando nele enquanto subia as escadas. Ainda não tinha ido vê–lo. Um sentimento idiota de que se fosse até ele, teria que aceitar de uma vez por todas que um dos melhores agentes que eu conhecia tinha sido ferido gravemente, o que levava ao horrível pensamento de que nenhum de nós era invulnerável. Quando você trabalha por anos com um grupo sem jamais haver um fracasso significativo, começa a criar a ilusão de que nunca acontecerá. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão humano quanto naqueles últimos dias. Como se de repente, eu tivesse olhado para o meu corpo e percebido que a armadura intransponível que eu tinha imaginado usar jamais tinha existido. Aquilo tudo era assustador.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, mal percebi quando sai das escadas para um corredor repleto de portas estreitas e brancas, a tinta de um azul luminoso ainda aparecendo em pequenos fragmentos nos cantos. Não demorei muito a localizar o apartamento de Ikki. A porta estava cheia de rabiscos com os nomes da maioria das mulheres que ele já tinha levado até ali. O suficiente para mais de uma vida, na minha opinião.

Sorri ao colocar a mão no bolso e retirar um pequeno utensílio que passaria muito bem por um grampo de cabelo. Algo sem o qual nenhum agente podia viver. Cheguei mais perto da porta, cobrindo a fechadura com o corpo e introduzindo cuidadosamente o objeto na mesma. Cinco segundos e a porta estava aberta. Completamente. Ikki não poderia me culpar por invadir mais tarde quando ele mesmo não tomava algumas precauções.

Segurei a fechadura, empurrando com cuidado. Dentro a escuridão reinava a não ser pela luz que entrava de uma das janelas que ele esquecera de fechar... Janela aberta? Nem Ikki seria tão descuidado. Empurrei a porta de uma vez, um alarme soando na minha cabeça. Mal coloquei um pé dentro da sala, percebi um facho de luz atravessar o cômodo na minha direção e desaparecer novamente.

Tudo aconteceu em alguns segundos. Saltei para o lado e senti a pressão da bala passar a centímetros do meu braço. Rolei pelo chão, esperando que todas as portas se abrissem para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Aparentemente todos ali estavam acostumados com esse tipo de confusão. Levantei–me com um salto, temendo aproximar–me da porta. Estava desarmado. Não gostava de andar com armas uma vez que meu trabalho exigia muito mais da minha inteligência do que da força. Agucei os ouvidos, tentando identificar qualquer som que me desse uma pista do que acontecia dentro do apartamento, mas tudo tinha voltado ao completo silêncio.

Mais uma vez caminhei até a porta. Fosse lá quem tivesse atirado podia estar esperando que eu me movesse, aguardando a chance ideal de me atacar ou ter fugido pela janela. Tateei nos bolsos, em busca de qualquer coisa que me servisse de arma, mas nunca cheguei a encontrar. Naquele instante, a porta se abriu e senti o peso de um soco me atingir direto no estômago. Cambaleei ofegante e em dor. Tinha sido um golpe desferido com força suficiente para jogar um homem comum à distância no chão.

Mas eu não era um homem comum.

No segundo seguinte eu estava correndo o mais rápido que podia escadas abaixo. Os cabelos compridos e escuros dele esvoaçavam enquanto fugia, única coisa sobre ele que eu conseguia ver claramente. No último andar, porém, desapareceu completamente, como se tivesse sido tragado pela terra.

Não havia nada na recepção e o porteiro adormecido também desaparecera de seu posto. Coincidência?

Voltei para cima, para o apartamento de Ikki. Estava tudo completamente revirado e eu não tinha como saber se o estranho tinha ou não conseguido encontrar o que estava procurando. Sentei–me no sofá, cansado e frustrado, pensando como as coisas tinham saído de controle em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Deixei o apartamento sem esperar por meu irmão. Conversaria com ele sobre aquilo mais tarde. Agora mesmo tinha que fazer algo que não podia mais ser adiado.

Sai para a rua, mantendo a atitude tão natural quanto possível. Os garotos tinham desaparecido também. Provavelmente tinham ouvido o disparo e assumido que eu não voltaria.

Entrei no carro e liguei o motor. Nada. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha quando senti o metal frio de uma arma encostar–se ao meu pescoço.

– Está ficando descuidado, irmãozinho.

Ikki estava sentado no banco de trás do meu carro, comendo amendoins de um grande saco plásticos e espalhando as cascas por toda parte. Devo ter deixado transparecer meu desagrado porque ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Você sempre foi o irmão certinho. Eu espero ouvir uma ótima explicação sobre o que estava pensando quando decidiu arrombar meu apartamento.

Virei–me novamente para frente, suspirando derrotadamente.

– Eu estava com saudades daquelas meias com estampas de Páscoa que te emprestei o ano passado. Achei que não ia se importar se eu viesse pegar.

– Você podia ter morrido – Ikki disse, dessa vez em tom sério. Não olhei para ele, mas podia imaginar que ele estava me olhando da mesma maneira que fazia quando éramos crianças e eu aparecia machucado por ter cruzado o caminho de meninos mais velhos.

A preocupação, no entanto, não me compadeceu.

– Se vocês não me contam o que está acontecendo, esse tipo de coisa tende a acontecer – respondi. – Agora saia do carro, preciso ir a um lugar.

– Vai me deixar aqui, com esses caras malvados rondando o meu apartamento? – ele retomou o tom irônico.

– Você não estaria aqui se estivesse preocupado.

Isso foi tudo. Ikki pegou seu grande saco de amendoins e saiu do carro, batendo a porta e acenando da calçada. Ele não falaria sobre o que eu queria saber. Ele nunca falava nada. O lema do meu irmão era que cada um deveria descobrir as coisas por si mesmo a não ser que ele tivesse algum interesse em falar.

Sem acenar de volta, comecei a dirigir na direção do Santuário. Precisava ver Shiryu.


End file.
